From Hell
by Margarida
Summary: UA. Quando percebi, eu estava entrando e uma espiral de acontecimentos e emoções que mudaria a minha vida e de todos que me cercam... Para sempre... Fichas fechadas...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Prólogo**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Era pouco mais de três horas da madrugada, eu tinha acabado de sair do meu trabalho, em um prédio no centro, próximo à Time Square. Sou jornalista, repórter de cotidiano e cubro o turno da madrugada na redação e todas as madrugadas, quando termina meu turno, costumo ir embora a pé mesmo, afinal, são poucos quarteirões até meu apartamento. Uma caminhada que, por incrível que pareça, sempre foi tranqüila._

_Até aquele dia._

_Estava caminhando pela calçada, de cabeça baixa, pensativa. Estava frio, então, minhas mãos estavam nos bolsos do casaco, tentando se manterem aquecidas. E, estranhamente, havia um silêncio que beirava o perturbador. Foi então que percebi um vulto, que passou bem na minha frente, em alta velocidade, fazendo com que desse um passo para trás. Imediatamente, senti medo._

_Apertei o passo e virei uma esquina depressa, estava com um certo receio, mas não sabia exatamente do quê. Foi então que aconteceu... Um homem alto, forte, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes estava parado à minha frente, não fazia idéia de onde ele tinha surgido. Era bonito, tinha traços fortes e sua pele era... Pálida. Não parecia natural._

_Ele deu apenas um passo e logo estava à centímetros de mim, segurando um dos meus braços com força. Eu me assustei e, quando olhei bem para ele, viu que seus olhos estavam vermelhos. E haviam presas em sua boca._

_Só podia ser um pesadelo._

_Aquele homem agarrou meu outro braço, eu tentei me soltar, debater, mas ele era muito maia forte que eu... Estava perdida e totalmente apavorada._

_Seria o fim._

_Ou talvez não._

_Estava de olhos fechados, então, só ouvi um grito, que mais parecia um urro, e os meus braços serem soltos. Dei alguns passos para trás e quando abri meus olhos, vi o homem desaparecer pelo ar, feito fumaça, uma pequena flecha presa ao seu coração. E, quando ele desapareceu por completo, uma jovem mulher estava parada ali, segurando uma pequena besta. Tinha cabelos vermelhos, em fartos cachos que caíam por suas costas, seus olhos eram dourados e ela estava toda vestida de preto._

_Por um instante, eu me senti zonza, ela me amparou eu pude então ver melhor seu rosto, de traços finos, sua estatura era a mesma que a minha. E, mais do que seus traços, notei o brilho avermelhado em seus olhos dourados._

_Ela era um deles. Só que diferente._

_Naquela noite, eu soube de sua existência. E, sem querer, acabei mergulhando em uma espiral de acontecimentos que mudariam para sempre a minha vida e daqueles que me cercavam._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ok, vamos para algumas explicações agora. Seguinte, eu sempre quis escrever uma fic sobre vampiros e outras criaturas da noite e até iniciei um projeto, intitulado "Lost Inocence" , junto de outras fics one-shots que até pouco tempo estavam lá no meu profile. Pois é, eu deletei a fic principal e embora tenha deixado as one-shot, elas não terão ligação com mais nenhuma outra fic.

Estava sem idéias e um tanto frustrada, porque a fic estava seguindo um rumo muito diferente do que havia planejado de início e perdi o interesse nela, assim como de certa maneira havia perdido o interesse em escrever minhas fics...

Mas...

Acabei por entrar em uma nova fase na minha vida como escritora de fics, embalada principalmente por amigos que tem feito coisas incríveis tanto no ffnet como no facebook e que acabaram por me ajudar com um fôlego novo (Darkest Ikarus, Black Scorpio No Nyx, Pure Petit – Cat, etc.) e então decidi retomar parte das minhas fics e idéias, colocando as coisas no rumo aos poucos. A começar pela minha fic vampiresca, da qual mantive apenas duas personagens para esta nova fic.

E para tal, gostaria de contar com a ajuda de vocês, já que temos diversos personagens e histórias para contar, né? Abaixo, eu coloco a ficha da personagem que abre esse prólogo e algumas considerações ao final, ok?

Nome: Faith Marie Anderson

Idade: 27 anos

Profissão: Jornalista

Aparência: Cabelos lisos e castanhos escuros, com mechas douradas e cortados em camadas, na linha do meio das costas. Cerca de 1,65 m e 52 Kg, pernas bem torneadas e busto tamanho 42. Nariz pequeno, estilo batatinha, olhos castanhos com um leve brilho dourado, em formato rasgado, e boca média e vermelha. Gosta de usar roupas confortáveis, botas, jeans escuros, camisetes, bolsas grandes, colares e brincos.

Histórico: Faith nasceu no Brooklyn em uma família composta por pai, mãe e um irmão mais velho, que hoje vivem em San Francisco. Desde cedo é uma jovem curiosa e gosta de ler e escrever e dar notícia de tudo. Escolher o jornalismo foi um caminho natural e ama sua profissão e trabalhar de madrugada, pois as histórias mais loucas e bizarras acontecem nesse período em New York. Principalmente histórias envolvendo as criaturas da noite. Aliás, conhece sua melhor amiga, Dandara, ao ser atacada por um vampiro. Desde então, sabe tudo, (ou pensa que sabe) sobre os vampiros que vivem na cidade e também sobre os caçadores.

Par: Aiolos, um dos caçadores mais experientes da cidade. E é alvo da obsessão de Shura, um vampiro extremamente poderoso.

Cenas quentes: O que acham?

Modificações: Claro que sim!

Essa é a ficha modelo. E, com relação aos personagens e suas relações, seguem abaixo:

Shion: Líder dos caçadores. Vive em conflito com seu irmão mais novo, Mu.

Mu: Caçador, vive em constante conflito com seu irmão mais velho, Shion, Por questões mal resolvidas do passado de ambos.

Aldeberan: Caçador, peça chave na luta entre caçadores e vampiros. Par da Dandara.

Saga: Vampiro, mas que luta ao lado dos caçadores.

Kanon: Irmão gêmeo de Saga, vampiro poderoso e sanguinário.

Máscara da Morte: Um vampiro frio, assassino eficiente e extremamente cruel. Mestre de Dandara.

Aiolia: Irmão mais novo de Aiolos, caçador letal e um tanto vingativo.

Shaka: Caçador experiente, dotado de capacidade que vai além da compreensão de seus colegas. Silencioso e letal.

Dhoko: Líder dos vampiros. Sua história é uma incógnita. Parece ter um passado em comum com Shion.

Milo: Vampiro, sedutor e carismático, letal e eficaz, ágil e mortal.

Aiolos: Caçador, tem seus próprios segredos. Par da Faith.

Shura: Um lorde vampiro de grande poder e ferocidade. Tem uma obsessão por Faith, uma história mal resolvida de um passado há um tanto distante.

Camus: Vampiro, frio e calculista, letal e mortalmente perigoso.

Afrodite: Um vampiro misterioso e ambíguo, nunca se sabe de fato o que há com ele ou o que deseja...

E aqui reiniciamos essa história... Durante a semana, eu vou reestruturar por completo a fic e verificar as fichas que melhor se encaixam na história e com os personagens e semana que vem, estamos de volta!

Beijos!

P.S.: Gente estou voltando porque esqueci de dois detalhes sobre a ficha: A personalidade não pode faltar assim como as fichas podem ser vampiros, caçadores ou de humanos que fazem parte do círculo de convivência da Faith, como coelgas de trabalho. Valeu pelos toques Darkest Ikarus e Alecto Berkley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo I – Amazing Journey**

Capítulo escrito ao som de "Amazing Journey", do The Who

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Escócia, cerca de 200 anos...**

_A jovem mulher corria pelo campo que havia ao redor do casarão, que ardia em chamas. Tudo estava acabado, a família toda havia sido dizimada, uma verdadeira carnificina de corpos dilacerados e espalhados por todos os cantos. Mas ela não podia perder tempo com lamentos, tinha uma missão a cumprir. Ou melhor, uma pequena vida para salvar._

_A menina de cabelos castanhos e cacheados e olhinhos da mesma cor, pouco mais do que um ano, assustada em seus braços. Precisava correr, antes que dessem pela falta da pequena. Não havia tempo a perder._

_Mas não conseguiu ir muito longe..._

_-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... Como meus homens puderam deixar uma humana tão insignificante fugir? E ainda por cima carregando meu tesouro mais precioso?_

_Era um homem alto, musculosos, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos negros, mas que estavam vermelhos. Ele avançou um passo na direção da jovem mulher, ela recuou e segurou a pequena com mais força nos braços, o que faria? Como lutaria contra aquele ser, o mais poderoso que a Irmandade já enfrentara?_

_-Me entregue a criança..._

_-Nunca!_

_-Vai se arrepender, mulher..._

_Mas, quando o vampiro avançou sobre si, uma espada afiada atravessou seu peito pelas costas, acertando em cheio seu coração. Era o seu fim. Com um grito longo e rouco, o vampiro caiu no chão e, atrás dele, um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos, segurava a espada. Parecia cansado, mas determinado._

_-Oliver! Graças a Deus... – a jovem mulher o abraçou, aliviada, dando-lhe um rápido beijo – Vamos, temos que tirá-la daqui o mais rápido possível!_

_-Venha comigo, Valerie..._

_Ao longe, observando o jovem casal que fugia levando consigo a menina, uma jovem sorriu, mas um tanto nervosa. Segurando um dos cachos vermelhos de seus longos cabelos, ela olhou para o céu, onde a lua brilhava com intensidade, seus olhos dourados por um momento tornaram-se vermelhos._

_-A pequena está a salvo... Espero que faça sua parte, meu caro... – ela disse, entregando e um homem, vestindo uma capa negra, um embrulho feito de panos._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Índia, cerca de cinco dias depois...**

_O jovem rapaz de olhos negros e cabelos curtos e arrepiados andava apressado, atento ao movimento ao seu redor. Embora as ruas estivessem tranqüilas, não poderia baixar a guarda. Caminhou por um quarto de hora, até chegar a um beco empoeirado e sujo, onde um outro homem o aguardava._

_Os longos cabelos negros agitavam-se com o vento, os olhos azuis profundos fixos na figura do jovem que acabara de chegar. Sorriu._

_-E então? Por que precisa de mim, Saga?_

_-Quero que me faça um favor, Raj... – ele estendeu ao rapaz um embrulho cinzento – Preciso que esconda isso._

_-Isso... – o outro arregalou os olhos, surpreso – São os manuscritos?_

_-Sim, e tome muito cuidado... Esse embrulho não pode cair em mãos erradas..._

_-Sei disso... Não se preocupe, Saga... Eu o protegerei com meu sangue, se necessário..._

_-Obrigado, Raj... Até um dia..._

_E, rápido, o homem ganhou as ruas, sumindo pela escuridão da noite..._

**-x-x-x-x-x**

E o que foi isso, Margarida? Mais algum mistério? Isso, meus caros, foi o pontapé inicial da fic, vamos que vamos daqui para frante!

Mais alguma coisa que preciso escrever nessa nota?

Mais?

Ora, o que todos estão curiosos para saber... As personagens escolhidas para esta fic e seus respectivos pares! Devo dizer que adorei as fichas que recebi e tive um pequeno conflito interno para a escolha, porque3 foram diversas que deram ideias e mais idéias... Tanto que, no fim, acabei acrescentando dois personagens de Saint Seya na história porque não tinha como descartar duas fichas muito bacanas que recebi e que se encaixam na fic... Ah, e adorei o fato de termos tantas profissões diferentes!

Vamos às escolhidas, então!

**Shion x ****Anne Thereza Chermont Thatcher-Berkley, ou Annita: **Gostei da história dela e, principalmente, da interação prévia da Annita com a Louise e a Scarlet!

**Mu x Heaven ****Andrej Sanders: **Uma personagem que nos leva a uma gama quase infinita de possibilidades… Não tinha como não escolher a Heaven!

**Aldebaran x Dandara**

**Saga x ****Angelique Louvain: **Adoro mulheres duronas!

**Kanon x ****Cristina Redfield: **Mais uma vez, uma personagem que abre um leque de possibilidades...

**Máscara da Morte x Eora Sullivan: **Uma irmã gêmea para a Dandara? Algo me diz que isso vai deixar o Maskinha doido...

**Aiolia x ****Surya Kapoor: **Isso porque o Aiolia respira, cheira e exala encrenca por todos os poros...

**Shaka x Peace Stanford: **Um teste para a paciência do nosso Shakinha...

**Dohko x Scarlet Dragomir: **Adorei a Scarlet e toda a interação dela com a Annita e a Louise!

**Milo x ****Marie Therese Seydoux: **O vampiro sedutor versus a noviça caçadora!

**Aiolos x Faith**

**Shura x ****Christila Wright: **Ciência versus Sobrenatural

**Camus x Aileen Rowdrain Kanovich: **Frieza se combate com frieza e… Fagulhas à vista?

**Afrodite x Teresa Ann Grey: **Não teve como não escolher uma personagem moldada ao Dite cruel e sombrio desta fic...

**Extras!**

**Radamanthys, vampiro de origem inglesa, metódico e letal x ****Eva Parker Watson:**Mac Taylor (CSI: New York) teria inveja dela!

**Fenrir, caçador sério, calado e solitário x ****Louise Henriette Desrosiers: **Cara, essa foi de rachar... Uma vampira virgem! Fora a interação com a Annita e a Scarlet que vai render cada momento...

Bem, pessoas, essas foram as escolhidas... O critério que utilizei foi escolher aquelas fichas que me deram mais possibilidades de evolução dentro da história principal e devo dizer que algumas de vocês foram escolhidas logo de cara, justamente por conterem elementos que eram essenciais para o desenrolar da fic... Parabéns!

Ah, um recado para os ficwritters cujas personagens foram escolhidas( Darkest Ikarus, Black Scorpio No Nyx, Pure Petit – Cat, Paula Sammet, Angel Pink, Alecto Berkley, Asian KungFu Generation, Mache – san, Krika Haruno, BenToph, Jules Heartilly, Girtabi Scorpii e Rowdrain. Kanovich) eu tenho o costume de escrever minhas fics ouvindo música e tenho algumas selecionadas para esta fic... Portanto, se tiverem alguma sugestão para suas personagens ou casais, fiquem à vontade para me dar um toque, quem sabe ela na embala algum momento ultra especial por aqui...

Então, é isso! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo II – Under Pressure**

Capítulo escrito ao som de "Under Pressure", Queen e David Bowie

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**New York, dias atuais...**

Era um beco escuro, próximo à Litlle Brazil St. Ao fundo, jogado no chão frio e molhado pela garoa fina, o corpo de um homem estendido no chão, sem vida. Dois policiais examinavam o local ao redor, tentando encontrar algum indício de que realmente se tratava de um assassinato, como aparentava. O problema era que não havia nada no corpo que indicasse isso e muito menos pelo beco.

Mas, certamente, não tinha sido uma morte natural. Aquele não era o tipo de local onde um homem que estivesse passando mal no meio da rua iria, ele, no mínimo, tentaria pedir ajuda para alguém na rua, na própria Litlle Brazil havia um posto policial para onde poderia ter ido.

Na entrada do beco, um carro estacionou, próximo à viatura e uma jovem mulher saltou dele. Longos cabelos castanhos, que caíam como ondas por suas costas e olhos da mesma cor, mas com diversas nuances de castanho e um pequeno círculo na cor verde ao redor da pupila. Tinha estatura mediana e carregava uma máquina fotográfica. Aproximou-se de um dos policiais e apresentou seu crachá de identificação.

Aileen Rowdrain Kanovich. Jornalista. Daily News.

Um tanto contrariado, o policial permitiu que ela se aproximasse, com a condição de que não tocasse no corpo. Agradecendo, ela aprontou sua câmera e ficou ao lado do corpo, tirando as fotos que seriam necessárias para sua colega escrever a matéria sobre aquele caso. Até que algo chamou sua atenção.

Não havia marcas aparentes no corpo da vítima, exceto por aquelas duas pequenas auréolas no pescoço, vermelhas. Pareciam duas pintas. Mas ela sabia muito bem que não.

-Parece-me que New York me reserva muito trabalho...

-O que disse, senhorita? – perguntou o policial, que estava abaixado examinando o corpo. Ela deu de ombros, como se não soubesse do que ele falava.

Com o celular, tirou uma foto, que imediatamente enviou para a colega, para que já iniciasse o trabalho com a matéria. Depois, entrando rapidamente no carro, e certificando-se de que ninguém estava por perto, discou um número e fez uma rápida ligação.

-Alô? Aldebaran? Aileen falando... Temos um deles à solta esta noite... Acabou de fazer uma vítima, em um beco próximo à Litlle Brazil St... Estou te enviando a foto...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Brooklyn...**

Um rapaz seguia por uma rua do Brooklyn, mal iluminada e sem movimento. Uma rua residencial do bairro, de prédios baixos. Tinha certeza de que encontraria o que procurava em um deles, seu faro apurado lhe dizia que estava próximo. Um táxi passou por si, ele se escondeu na sombra de uma árvore até o veículo estar a uma distância segura e voltou para o meio da rua, a cabeça esticada para o alto como se realmente estivesse farejando algo.

E então um meio sorriso moldou seus lábios. Que não durou muito...

-Fique onde está, Asterion... A sua noite acaba aqui...

O tal Asterion virou-se e então viu o caçador atrás de si. O sorriso morreu nos seus lábios. Mas não ficaria parado no lugar. Avançou sobre o homem, que estava armado e disparou uma flecha contra o coração do rapaz.

Uma fumaça estranha se formou no ar. Quando se dissipou, Asterion não estava mais ali. Mas havia algo, no chão.

O caçador pegou um papel que estava dobrado e abriu, estranhando seu conteúdo. Parecia com um livro ou algo do gênero. Sacando o celular do bolso, tratou de digitar e enviar uma mensagem, urgente.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Edifício do Daily News, Time Square...**

A xícara de café estava fumegando sobre sua mesa, enquanto a jovem mulher digitava algo de maneira frenética em seu computador, para a edição da manhã do jornal em que trabalhava. Os cabelos castanhos escuros estavam soltos por suas costas, algumas mechas douradas caíam por seu rosto, mas a urgência da matéria era tão grande que nem se importava com isso. Estava sozinha na redação, a fotógrafa recém contratada para ser sua parceira estava no local onde um suposto assassinato havia acontecido. Suposto porque as condições em que o corpo haviam sido encontradas eram estranhas, não havia sinais de luta corporal, nem de tiros ou facadas no corpo. Estrangulamento? Muito menos... De diferente, apenas duas pequenas marcas no pescoço da vítima e uma palidez extremamente acentuada.

Claro que Faith sabia o que causara a morte. Mas como escrever e publicar algo que seu editor diria ser uma insanidade sem tamanho?

-Será que pode fazer uma pausa? – uma voz feminina perguntou de repente, assustando Faith.

A jornalista parou de digitar e então se virou para trás, onde uma jovem mulher ruiva, de cabelos cacheados e impressionantes olhos dourados, estava. Sentada no beiral da janela, ela sorria.

-Quer ler o que estou escrevendo, antes que mande para o editor? Você sabe muito bem que não vou colocar nada aqui que possa levar alguém até você, Dandara!

-Como sabe que fui eu?

-Vejamos... – Faith pegou seu celular, abrindo uma imagem que a fotógrafa havia lhe enviado, da vítima – Homem, cerca de 30 anos, malhado, cabelos e olhos negros, pele bronzeada e com traços de quem nasceu na região da Itália ou Espanha... Isso se parece com o padrão de algum vampiro conhecido para você?

-Sem graça...

-Por que não se livrou do corpo desta vez? – perguntou Faith, deixando o celular sobre a mesa e cruzando os braços, encarando Dandara de maneira direta.

-Para ter dar algum trabalho, oras! – ela riu – A madrugada está muito quieta... Nenhum dos lordes saiu para caçar hoje...

Faith notou que Dandara parecia preocupada ao dizer aquilo e quis perguntar o motivo, mas um apito acabou rápido com sua intenção. A vampira pegou um celular no bolso do casaco e viu que o ícone de mensagem piscava no visor.

-Preciso ir...

-Trabalho?

-Talvez... Depois a gente conversa...

Saltou pela janela do prédio, segundos antes de Aileen chegar. Suspirando, Faith sentou-se à mesa para continuar redigindo sua matéria.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Washington Bridges, cerca de uma hora depois...**

Estava parado no centro de uma das quadras de handball, observando o grafite na parede antes branca. Os olhos castanhos estavam atentos a cada linha do desenho e as sobrancelhas grossas lhe davam um ar de seriedade, embora sua expressão fosse serena. Os longos cabelos da mesma cor estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e ele usava um sobretudo creme, fechado até a gola. Estava com frio.

-O que tem de tão urgente para mim, Alde? – perguntou Dandara, aproximando-se daquele homem. Perto dele, parecia uma criança, tamanha era a diferença de altura de ambos.

-Sem rodeios, como você gosta... Eu quero saber o que é isso aqui... – ele disse, entregando à vampira uma folha de papel, onde havia um desenho.

Era uma espécie de livro, muito antigo, de capa preta toda entalhada com a imagem em relevo de criaturas horrendas, algumas pareciam vampiros, outras eram demônios. Dandara soltou um palavrão, sem pensar, o que deixou o homem alarmado.

-E então?

-Onde conseguiu isso, Aldebaran?

Ela o chamara pelo nome completo. A coisa era mais séria do que pensava.

-Recebi um chamado de uma de nossas caçadoras para procurar por um vampiro que havia feito uma vítima próximo à Litlle Brazil... Quando vi a foto da vítima, logo notei que era você, então fui atrás de outro vampiro para ter algo a dizer ao Shion quando voltasse. Isso estava com o Asterion, eu o localizei no Brooklyn... Você sabe que livro é esse, não sabe?

-Sei... – Dandara parecia mais pálida do que o normal, se isso era possível – Mas não aqui, Alde e não agora... Eu preciso ir.

-Dandara! – ele a segurou pelo braço, antes que ela fosse embora – Eu preciso saber do que se trata este livro.

-Eu prometo que lhe contarei, Alde, mas não agora... Eu tenho que ir... Eu te procuro, ok?

Com um beijo rápido, Dandara despediu-se de Aldebaran, que ficou parado um tempo no lugar, pensativo. Dandara não costumava ser tão evasiva... Alguma coisa muito séria estava acontecendo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Departamento de polícia de New York, divisão de homicídios...**

O ambiente era todo branco, chão, paredes e instrumentos. As bancadas eram metálicas, assim como as bacias e cubas sobre uma mesa, também de metal, disposta ao lado de outras duas. Em uma delas, o corpo do homem que havia sido encontrado no beco.

Segurando um gravador digital, uma jovem mulher de cabelos negros e lisos, até os ombros, e olhos azuis, aproximou-se do corpo, examinando-o, mas sem tocá-lo ainda. Dando o play no gravador, ela começou a falar.

- Autópsia de número 2, turno madrugada. Doutora Eva Parker Watson, médica legista. O corpo é de um homem branco, cerca de 30 anos, sem marcas aparentes pelo rosto, corpo e membros. Aparente causa da morte, perda excessiva de sangue, possivelmente uma hemorragia.

Deixando o gravador ligado sobre a mesa auxiliar, a Dra. Watson começou a examinar o corpo, apertando em alguns pontos para verificar se havia algum órgão rompido, antes de fazer a incisão em Y. O estranho era que tudo parecia normal, então, como ele poderia ter estar tão pálido, como se tivesse perdido uma quantidade alta de sangue?

Mais estranhas eram aquelas marcas no pescoço da vítima, pareciam duas pintas, mas eram pequenos orifícios. Não era possível perder tanto sangue por dois buraquinhos tão ínfimos!

-Só se fossem vampiros... – A doutora comentou consigo mesma, balançando a cabeça em seguida – Se esse tipo de coisa existisse...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Edifício do Daily News, Time Square...**

Estava escolhendo algumas fotos para ilustrar a matéria que Faith finalizava. O problema era se concentrar em uma tarefa tão, aparentemente, banal, enquanto havia um vampiro à solta pela cidade. Suspirando, Aileen estalou o pescoço, como era difícil manter seu disfarce quando estava doida para sair por aí, caçando.

Não era inexperiente, pelo contrário, era uma das mais exímias caçadoras do braço londrino da Graad, uma fundação que combatia e exterminava vampiros há séculos. Estava em New York há pouco mais de dez dias, como uma espécie de promoção por seu trabalho bem executado. Afinal, aquela era a cidade onde tudo acontecia, incluindo o mundo das criaturas da noite. E também...

Era o destino de um certo vampiro de origem francesa, um dos lordes de sua espécie. Matá-lo havia se tornado uma questão pessoal para Aileen...

_- x – Flashback – x- _

_Escondida atrás de uma porta, Aileen só conseguia chorar, mas não podia fazer barulho algum, ou seria descoberta. Os gritos de terror de seu pai há muito haviam cessado, e os de sua mãe, agora se assemelhavam a gemidos de dor. Queria gritar, sair dali e ajudar de alguma forma, mas não podia... Não sabia o que fazer._

_Então o silêncio se fez presente. Devagar, a menina saiu de seu esconderijo e foi caminhando até a sala de sua casa, descalça para não fazer barulho. E então viu os corpos de seus pais no meio da sala, no chão. Estavam mortos._

_Chorando, ela abraçou o corpo da mãe. E um barulho de passos lhe chamou a atenção e ela levantou a cabeça, um grito escapou de sua garganta ao ver um homem parado próximo à janela, usando um sobretudo preto, os longos e lisos cabelos ruivos soltos por suas costas. Os olhos verdes eram brilhantes e a fitavam com seriedade. E agora, o que faria? Iria matá-la, como fizera aos seus pais?_

_Mas não foi o que aquele homem fez. Dando as costas para Aileen, ele saltou pela janela e desapareceu..._

_- x –Fim do Flashback – x –_

- Aileen? Está tudo bem? – Faith estalava os dedos à frente dos olhos da jornalista – Está tudo bem?

-Ah, está... Eu estou... Estava... Escolhendo a foto para a matéria...

-Ótimo, então vamos, o editor está no esperando para conferir o material antes da publicação.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**New York, cerca de sete anos atrás...**

_Era como se o tempo tivesse parado ao seu redor. Encarando a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente, ele não podia acreditar no que seus olhos verdes e expressivos viam, queria correr até lá, mas sua perna ferida não o deixava se mover direito, o tiro havia sido profundo. Ele não podia fazer nada, mas o outro... Por que estava parado, apenas assistindo a tudo? Por que não se movia? Por quê?_

_Os olhos violetas estavam presos às duas figuras à sua frente, os longos cabelos verdes esvoaçavam para trás, revelando seu rosto de traços fortes. Ele chorava, silenciosamente. Aos seus pés, as duas figuras..._

_Uma delas, uma jovem. Os cabelos longos estavam molhados, mas não era chuva. Era sangue, os olhos castanhos estavam fixos em algum ponto do chão, frios, sem expressão. E ela abraçava um garoto, de cabelos ruivos, curtos e arrepiados, caído no chão. Estava de olhos fechados._

_Estava... Morto..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

E aqui está mais um capítulo, este saiu rápido! E mais um mistério ao final... Aos poucos, eu irei apresentando os personagens que fazem parte desta fic, assim como as meninas escolhidas... Por falar nas escolhidas, gente, quanta música bacana vcs estão sugerindo! Estou ouvindo todas e devo dizer que várias delas estão realmente ajudando a entender as meninas e suas histórias...

Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Antes de qualquer coisa... Reviews! Li todos os reviews e amei suas opiniões a respeito da fic, gente... Só não respondo um por um agora porque meu tempo está um tanto limitado esta semana... Logo, logo, teremos novidades, estou feliz demais e... Não, não é o que estão pensando!

Não vem bebê por aí não...

Beijos!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo III – I get my back into my living**

Uma frase de "Baba O'Riley", The Who. Capítulo escrito ao som desta canção.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Paris, cerca de 150 anos atrás…**

_As flores tinham um perfume delicioso, as rosas que acabara de trazer para uma das moças que trabalhavam ali no Le Moulin eram as mais lindas. Mas para ela, apenas as flores não bastavam. Rendiam pouco dinheiro, e nenhum homem jamais iria reparar em uma jovem florista, embora fosse muito bonita. Por isso mesmo, quando era noite, trabalhava como garçonete no local. Mas sonhava com mais do que isso._

_Queria ser como uma das mulheres que trabalhavam ali, todas lindas, sorridentes, glamorosas... Desejadas pelos homens mais ricos de toda França! Imagine para ela, uma jovem órfã, ser escolhida a preferida de um daqueles lordes? Seria o céu..._

_Beleza para tanto ela possuía. Cabelos negros e lisos, longos e olhos azuis profundos. O corpo era curvilíneo, os seios médios e quadril arrebitado. Quem sabe um dia realizaria seu sonho?_

_-Está pronta, Angelique? Nós vamos abrir o salão... – disse-lhe uma outra jovem, que acabara de entrar no camarim onde ela deixara as rosas._

_Angelique sorriu, um dia teria um camarim daqueles, somente para ela e seu amante milionário..._

_Pouco depois, o salão do Le Moulin estava lotado. E, como costumava fazer pelo menos duas vez por semana, lá estava ele. Os longos cabelos negros e rebeldes que caíam por suas costas chamavam a atenção, assim como aqueles impressionantes olhos azuis. Usava sempre uma casaca negra, tinha modos educados e polidos. Sentava-se sempre na mesma mesa, de número 20, que ficava em um ponto mais afastado do centro do salão, em uma área pouco iluminada, e que não era atendida pela bela garçonete que observava, atendendo á mesas mais próximas ao palco onde ficavam os músicos da casa._

_Ficava horas ali, apenas bebendo e observando a garçonete em seu trabalho. Quem sabe um dia criaria coragem para falar com ela?_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Centro de Mahattan, New York...**

O prédio principal era alto, tinha 20 andares, e duas torres menores, uma de cada lado, ligadas a ele por passarelas feitas de aço e vidro, tal como a fachada do conjunto arquitetônico, que era completado por um grande jardim gramado à frente, garagens subterrâneas, escadarias de concreto lavado e uma estátua de um senhor, japonês, em frente à entrada principal. E, sobre a estátua, escrito em letra de ferro fundido pintadas de bronze, o nome da empresa local. Ou melhor, da entidade que ali funcionava.

Fundação Graad. Fundada por Mitsumasa Kido, imigrante que viera de Tókio ainda adolescente e que fizera sua fortuna trabalhando em New York. Atualmente, era administrada por sua neta, Saori Kido. A Fundação financiava pesquisas científicas na mais diversas áreas, com forte em saúde e sustentabilidade.

Mas, embora as pesquisas realmente acontecessem, era tudo uma fachada para os negócios reais da Fundação, que aconteciam nos níveis de subsolo do prédio, aonde ninguém tinha acesso pelo prédio principal, ou pelas torres laterais.

Com exceção de Saori, ninguém ali sabia da existência desses níveis no complexo. A entrada era do outro lado da rua, pelos fundos de um restaurante de comida japonesa que ficava bem em frente à Fundação.

Naquele lugar escondido de tudo e todos, funcionava a Graad, uma organização secreta, que possuía séculos de existência, antes conhecida como a "Irmandade". Uma organização que combatia as chamadas criaturas da noite. Vampiros.

No primeiro nível, ficava a garagem, onde eram guardados os carros e motos usados pelos caçadores em seu trabalho, de modelos e cores variados.

Nos dois níveis seguintes, ficavam os escritórios, salas de monitoramento, quartos para hospedagem de caçadores que vinham de outros países para realizar treinamento, ou para os caçadores que optavam por morar na organização. Nos dois próximos níveis, ficavam as salas de treinamento de tiro, técnicas de luta, academias de ginástica e ambulatórios médicos.

E, no último nível, cujo acesso era totalmente restrito até mesmo para os caçadores, ficavam as celas para onde eram levados os vampiros que eram aprisionados e interrogados para obtenção de informações. Ali, penas três homens tinham acesso.

Shion, o homem de longos cabelos verdes e olhos violetas, extremamente sério que comandava as operações da Graad e era o braço direito de Saori Kido. Aiolos, um rapaz de cabelos curtos, cacheados e dourados, e olhos verdes feito esmeraldas, que viera da Grécia junto do irmão mais novo, Aiolia, e havia se tornado o mais exímio caçador da Graad. Sempre muito compenetrado.

E, finalmente, Saga. Um belo homem de longos cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos azuis, cujo vigor físico parecia não ter fim, assim como suas habilidades e conhecimento sobre vampiros e outras criadoras. Trabalhava para a Graad. E era considerado um traidor pelos seus iguais.

Saga era um vampiro...

E agora, lá estava ele na academia da Graad, treinando uma série de golpes em um saco de areia. Não havia recebido nenhum chamado para a caça, a noite estava estranhamente calma, sem ocorrências aparentes. Já era a quinta série que treinava, o suor escorria por seu corpo, molhando a camiseta regata branca que usava, os cabelos estavam se soltando do rabo de cavalo baixo. Decidiu parar por um momento, para descansar e beber alguma coisa.

- Algum problema, Saga? – perguntou uma voz feminina a ele, entrando pela academia.

Saga levantou os olhos e viu Angelique vir em sua direção, encarando-o. pegou uma garrafa de isotônico, que obviamente não continha o tal líquido, e ficou olhando para ela, sem entender a pergunta.

-Por quê?

-Você não costuma treinar com o saco de areia... Faz isso quando precisa pensar ou ficar sozinho.

Ele nada disse, continuou a observar a jovem. Uma vampira, como ele. Estava linda, com aquele vestido de couro preto, que não era tão justo, mas marcava todas as suas curvas, assim como aquele salto que a deixava ainda mais elegante. E as jóias, que brilhavam intensamente.

-Alguma festa?

-Um jantar de negócios que entrou pela madrugada... Vim até aqui para verificar se havia algum chamado, mas não... A noite esta tranqüila.

-Eu sei... Por que não se troca e treinamos juntos, então? Suas técnicas de luta corporal precisam de um upgrade.

-Está me desafiando?

Saga sorriu e Angelique interpretou aquele gesto com um sim descarado. Dando as costas para o rapaz, saiu em direção aos vestiários. Enquanto ela se trocava, Saga ficou quieto, esperando encostado nas cordas do ringue que ficava em outra sala. Sim, ele estava pensativo, mas não preocupado. E o que ocupava sua mente não tinha nada a ver com caçadas ou uma noite tranqüila...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Edifício do Daily News, Time Square...**

Terminada a reunião com o editor, Aileen e Faith haviam sido dispensadas para comerem e como a madrugada estava tranqüila, teriam duas horas para isso. Qualquer problema, o celular estaria ligado.

-Não estou a fim de comer no café daqui não... – Faith disse, espreguiçando-se, após pegar sua bolsa – O que acha de comermos fora? Eu conheço um restaurante japonês ótimo, no centro de Mahattan.

-Japonês... No centro de Mahattan? – Aileen ficou em alerta – Tem certeza? Não sei se vai me cair bem...

-Você vai gostar, a comida deles é simplesmente divina... E então? – Aileen acabou assentindo, Faith pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação – Alô, Surya? Faith, do Daily News... Está com passageiro? Não... Ótimo... Você pode vir me pegar aqui, então? Certo... Vou para o centro de Mahattan, com uma colega aqui do jornal... Ok, já estou descendo... – ela desligou e sorriu para Aileen – Vamos? A taxista já está a caminho.

Em poucos minutos, uma jovem de cabelos negros com mechas vermelhas e olhos cinzentos, morena, parava um carro na frente do prédio. Faith e Aileen entraram e a jovem partiu. E, quando chegaram ao restaurante, ela aceitou o convite para entra e comer, já estava com fome.

-Surya nasceu na Índia, mas veio para os Estados Unidos com três anos, não foi? – Faith falava para Aileen, enquanto aguardavam o pedido. Surya sorriu.

-Foi... Eu adoro essa cidade e trabalhar de madrugada, melhor ainda. As histórias mais loucas acontecem nesse período por aqui.

-A Faith me disse isso... Por isso aceitei a vaga no jornal eu também adoro a madrugada.

-Você veio de onde, Aileen?

-De Lyon, na França, eu Nasci lá... Mas, quando tinha doze anos, fui morar em Londres e por lá fiquei até dez dias atrás, quando decidi largar tudo e vir para cá... Para o centro do mundo!

-É bem o que New York parece mesmo, o centro do mundo!

As garotas riam, logo o pedido chegou e elas passaram a comer. E, não perceberam, eram observadas por dois rapazes, sentado em uma mesa mais ao fundo do restaurante. Um deles, de cabelos vermelhos encaracolados e olhos azuis, parecia bravo.

-O que a Aileen tem na cabeça, trazendo essas garotas aqui? E se elas desconfiarem de alguma coisa, Aiolos?

-Não foi a Aileen que as trouxer para cá, Aiolia... – o outro respondeu, observando Faith – Foi aquela branquinha, de cabelos negros com mechas douradas... Eu já a vi por aqui outras vezes.

Aiolia cravou os olhos na jovem que seu irmão indicara, mas seu olhar logo se voltou para a outra jovem que estava sentada ao seu lado, de pele morena e olhos cinza. Parecia descontraída.

-Isso é sério? Ingressos para o musical do Spiderman? Cara, eu to tentando comprar faz dias, mas a fila de espera é de três meses!

-Eu já te falei que qualquer show ou espetáculo que quiser assistir, é só me falar, Faith... Vamos fazer o seguinte, amanhã eu dou um pulo lá no jornal e te levo os ingressos. Para quando você quer?

-Para quinta-feira, é minha folga... Vou querer dois.

-Dois? Hum... Para quem será o outro ingresso?

-Uma amiga... Ela é fanática pelo Spiderman!

Dando risadas, Faith pediu licença, precisava ir ao banheiro. Caminhando sem olhar para a frente, pois estava dizendo alguma coisa para Aileen, não viu que alguém se levantava de uma das mesas, também sem olhar para os lados. Uma trombada certeira.

-Desculpe, moço... Eu não te vi... – ela disse, dando um passo para trás, encarando o rapaz que tinha uma das mãos no peito, onde ela havia batido um dos braços com força.

-Está... Está tudo bem! – Aiolos disse, levantando a cabeça e encontrando os olhos de Faith sobre si. E então aconteceu.

Um segundo, ou pouco mais que isso. E uma voz que ecoou por sua mente...

"_Leve a criança com você... Ela precisa de sua ajuda..."_

Ele balançou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que Faith passou por si, entrando no banheiro. Aiolia, percebendo que o irmão parecia em outro mundo, o puxou pelo braço, lançando um olhar para Aileen antes de saírem pela porta da frente.

-Nossa, aquele de cabelos vermelhos era um gato... – disse Surya, antes de beber seu saquê. Aileen nada disse, mas sabia que depois Aiolia iria querer questionar o que fazia ali, com duas estranhas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Escócia, há 200 anos..._

_A menina dormia tranqüila em um berço, em um quarto que ficava no subsolo do casarão no centro da cidade. E Valerie, preocupada, não saía do lado dela, a frase que ouvira da velha senhora antes de a mesma morrer, ferida no abdômen, não saía de sua cabeça._

"_Leve a criança com você... Ela precisa de sua ajuda..."_

_Estava com sono. E, cansada, adormeceu sentada na poltrona. Com aquela frase ecoando em sua mente..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ponte do Brooklyn…**

Estava sentado no alto da ponte, observando a lua prateada no céu de New York. Os cabelos negros e arrepiados esvoaçavam com o vento, os olhos negros com um leve brilho vermelho estavam atentos. Usava um sobretudo de couro, fechado até o pescoço. Parecia pensativo.

-Finalmente... – ele disse, por fim, pensando alto – A busca terá um fim...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

E aqui se foi mais um capítulo... Pessoas, fiquem tranqüilos que logo todas as meninas aparecerão, é que tenho um sério problema: Não consigo escrever capítulos longos! Adoro ler, mas escrever... Não tenho mão, sem paciência!

Enfim, mais mistérios... E uma ênfase maior nos caçadores e personagens humanos, prometo que no próximo conhecermos mais do outro lado da guerra... Os vampiros e vampiras mais "séxies" da história!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras relacionadas.

**Reviews!**

**Angel Pink: **A orelha da Aileen vai parar no pé se depender da bronca do Aiolia... E eu diria maldito livro. Quanto ao Saga, ele ta muito séxie... Espere até ver os outros...

**Notte di Luce: **Muitos mistérios na ligação entre Aiolos e Faith e sim, Shura está no meio... Mas até que ponto?

**Jules Heartily: **Aiolia de cabelos ruivos é como ele é descrito no Episódio G, eu amo esse mangá... Eu sei que a Surya vai dirigir, mas tadinha dela... O expediente está quase no fim...

**BenToph: **Deixo todo mundo curioso mermo... E depois nunca mais volto!

** : **Camus aparece logo, logo. Quanto aos plantões noturnos e a proximidade da Faith com a Aileen... Fia, toca aqui! Somos duas jornalistas!

**Black Scorpio No Nyx: **Não diria exatamente reencarnação, tem mais a ver com descendência... Suas crias vão parecer logo, assim como os vampiros séxies!

**Pure Petit – Cat: **Faith sabe sobre os caçadores, mas não conhece nenhum além do Aldebaran, portanto, Aiolos é um estranho para ela... Por pouco tempo...

**Three Wish3s: **Scarlet aparece logo, assim como as outras duas que fazem parte do trio do barulho!

**Krika Haruno: **Não é bebê de ninguém não, logo conto a novidade...Kanon aparece logo, e a história dele e do Saga vai ser cheia de altos, baixos e entrelaços...

**Darkest Ikarus: **Eu tb quero ver logo a Tessa! Mas sou eu que escrevo, então... Eu que tenho que resolver essa parada... Currículos para a Graad? Mande para meu e-mail que faço a ponte! Oh, Gód...

**Paula Sammet: **Que bom que gostou da introdução da Angelique... Espere para ver a transformação dela!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo IV – Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me**

Capítulo escrito ao som de "Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me" do U2

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Andaluzia, cerca de 300 anos...**_

_Estava furiosa, essa era a palavra correta. Onde afinal aquela garota havia se metido, onde poderia estar àquela hora? Já fazia pelo menos umas quatro horas que sua irmã havia sumido do acampamento, procurara pelas imediações, nas margens do rio próximo, pela mata ao redor e nada. Estava ficando cansada. E preocupada._

_Sentando-se em um tronco de árvore, um pouco afastada do centro do acampamento, onde já havia uma fogueira acesa e todos dançavam ao seu redor ou comiam enquanto conversavam em pequenos grupos, ela baixou a cabeça, os longos cachos ruivos caíram por seus ombros e face. Fechando os olhos dourados, ela suspirou, nem se lembrava mais porque havia brigado com a irmã mais nova! Droga, estava realmente preocupada, ela nunca havia ficado tanto tempo longe do acampamento._

_Quanto tempo ficou ali, sentada, não sabia. Mas foi despertada de volta à realidade por gritos de pavor que vinham do acampamento. Levantou os olhos e viu que as tendas pegavam fogo, assim como as carroças e montes de feno. Homens, mulheres e crianças corriam desesperados, alguns com seus corpos incendiados._

_Correu para o meio da bagunça, tentando encontrar seus pais e irmãos, mas a fumaça era tanta que não enxergava direito, o calor do fogo estava intenso demais. Mal sabia para onde estava indo..._

_Foi então que caiu no chão, exausta. E diante de um homem que se mantinha em pé, impassível. Tinha cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis mesclados, que pareciam mudar de cor ao brilho do fogo que consumia tudo ao seu redor. Seus traços eram fortes e marcantes, e usava roupas ciganas, mas ela não o conhecia._

_O desconhecido a ergueu pelos braços e antes que pudesse dizer coisa alguma, desmaiou nos braços dele. O homem, então, a pegou no colo e se afastou dali, deixando para trás o fogo e as pessoas ainda vivas que gritavam por socorro..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**New York, dias atuais...**

-Droga, caixa postal de novo! Merda, Saga... Eu preciso falar com você... Atende, vamos! – dizia Dandara para si mesma, tentando localizar o vampiro.

Mas as tentativas estavam sendo em vão. Caixa postal em todas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Andaluzia, cerca de 300 anos...**_

_Quanto tempo ficou na mata, sozinha, não sabia dizer. Fato era que precisava de um tempo longe da irmã, estava magoada demais com as coisas que Dandara lhe dissera. Eram gêmeas e o fato de ter nascido alguns minutos depois não significava que era fraca ou frágil, não precisava de proteção o tempo todo!_

_Quando finalmente tinha decidido parar de chorar e voltar ao acampamento, sentiu um aperto enorme no peito e imediatamente pensou na irmã. Alguma coisa de muito sério havia acontecido com ela..._

_Correu, quase que desesperadamente, pela mata, tropeçando nos galhos secos e quando chegou ao acampamento, não houve como conter o grito de terror em sua garganta. Estava tudo em chamas, haviam corpos e pessoas agonizando pelo chão, carbonizadas ou intoxicadas pela fumaça. Em meio ao desespero, tentou encontrar seus pais e irmãos, seguiu para o que restara de sua tenda, ainda em chamas e o que viu por lá a fez cair de joelhos no chão._

_Estavam mortos, seus corpos queimados, junto ao que restara de um velho móvel. Chorando, não tinha forças para se levantar, mesmo o fogo ainda queimando pelo local. Queria morrer também, nem ao menos se importou quando um pedaço de tecido caiu sobre si, e uma parte das chamas atingiram seu ombro. Mas então algo aconteceu._

_Levantou os olhos e viu novamente aquela cena. Dois corpos maiores, provavelmente seus pais. Três menores, seus irmãos mais novos e... Nenhum mais. Dandara não estava ali... Talvez estivesse viva! Ergueu-se com tudo do chão e mesmo zonza por ter inalado a fumaça, ela seguiu pelo acampamento. Mas nem sinal da irmã mais velha._

_Mesmo chorando, ela deixou o acampamento para trás e voltou a se embrenhar na mata. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer por sua gente. Precisava encontrar sua irmã..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**New York, 30 anos...**

_-Vai gostar dessa cidade, minha querida... É considerada o centro do mundo, e para seu trabalho, não poderia haver lugar melhor... – dizia um homem q1ue aparentava cerca de 40 anos, de cabelos castanhos escuros e curtos e olhos da mesma cor, levemente puxados. _

_Falava a uma jovem ruiva de cabelos ondulados e olhos dourados, que parecia encantada com a cidade e mais ainda com o apartamento onde acabara de entrar, amplo e com um terraço exclusivo._

_-Aqui é lindo, mestre..._

_-E é seu, Eora... Um presente, para começar sua nova vida com o pé direito._

_-Obrigada, mestre! – ela pulou no pescoço do homem, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha – Eu nem sei o que dizer, mestre Dohko..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**New York, dias atuais...**

Finalmente, estava em casa. Cansada, exausta e furiosa com um cliente filha da puta que tentara sexo mais violento, mesmo ela dizendo que não faria. Não fez mesmo. E ainda fizera questão de usar o desgraçado como alimento naquela noite. Pelo menos para isso o idiota servira bem.

Prendendo os longos cabelos negros em um coque, ela despiu rapidamente o micro vestido de couro e as sandálias douradas de salto altíssimo e foi para debaixo do chuveiro tomar um banho, estava realmente precisando. A água quente logo começou a cair sobre suas costas, ela apoiou as mãos na parede azulejada, apenas deixando que escorresse por suas costas. Estava realmente cansada.

E um tanto melancólica. Esta era uma daquelas noites em que, de maneira inexplicável, se sentia a mais perdida de todas as criaturas da terra. Era quando toda sua vida passava com um filme pela sua cabeça, fazendo-a lembrar que o inferno não estava tão longe de si.

Era ali mesmo, ao seu redor. E queimava toda e qualquer chance de uma vida um pouco mais feliz. O pior de tudo era não conseguir esquecer a imagem do desgraçado que transformara sua vida naquele inferno diário.

Ainda se lembrava com clareza dos longos cabelos platinados, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, os olhos azuis claríssimos, quase como diamantes de tão limpos e brilhantes. Tinha traços finos e delicados para um home, sua beleza era rara e andrógina e o tom pálido de sua pele o deixava com um ar etéreo, quase como um anjo. Trazia uma rosa vermelha em suas mãos, e com ela tocara a face rosada e levemente afogueada da jovem senhorita á sua frente, encantada com tamanha beleza e gentileza...

-Merda... – ela disse para si mesma, ficando de costas para a parede, escorregando até sentar-se ao chão – O que foi que fez da sua vida, Tessa?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Aeroporto Internacional John F. Kennedy...**

Mesmo sendo madrugada, o saguão do aeroporto estava movimentado, vôos partiam a todo instante, para diversos lugares do mundo, assim como muitos chegavam também. E um desses vôos havia acabado de chegar e seus passageiros vinham pelo portão de desembarque cinco, onde um homem de longos e ondulados cabelos loiros e olhos azuis intensos esperava por alguém. Os primeiros botões de sua camisa branca estavam abertos, deixando entrever um pouco dos músculos definidos do peito e seu sorriso encantador parecia hipnotizar as jovens e senhoras que passavam por si, algumas até lançavam olhares nem um pouco discretos, no que eram retribuídas pelo belo homem.

Adorava aqueles joguinhos de sedução...

Foi então que, em um raro momento em que não olhava para nenhuma das várias mulheres presentes, ele viu dois rapazes se aproximando, ambos conversando entre si. Ambos loiros, ambos de traços finos e delicados.

-Fizeram boa viagem? – perguntou o primeiro, quando se aproximaram dele, já com as bagagens postas em carrinhos.

-Certamente que sim, meu caro Milo... – um deles disse, com um leve sorriso – Principalmente pela comida servida a bordo... – uma leve piscada para o rapaz que o acompanhava – Eu não sabia que sangue alemão poderia ser tão saboroso, não é mesmo Misty?

-Tem razão, mestre Afrodite... Mas é melhor irmos andando, antes que tenhamos problemas...

-Por aqui, eu vim com meu carro... – disse Milo, indicando o caminho aos dois amigos.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ponte do Brooklyn...**

Sabia que iria encontrá-lo ali sentado, apreciando a vista. Mas não entendia o motivo de aquele idiota gostar tanto daquele lugar, não seria melhor a sacada de um hotel no centro da cidade? Algum lugar mais... Seguro?

-Shura? – o chamou, fazendo com que o rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros volta-se sua atenção a ele. Então, com um passo vacilante, xingando o outro, ele também se sentou.

-O que quer, Máscara?

-O mestre me mandou te procurar, quer todos reunidos no casarão... Milo foi buscar Afrodite no aeroporto, Camus e Kanon estão... Porra! Você está me ouvindo, Shura? – gritou Máscara da Morte, ao perceber que o outro parecia longe, seu olhar estava vermelho.

-Estou, mas...

-Mas o quê?

-Eu sinto o cheiro dela, Máscara... E isso está me deixando louco...

-Então... – um brilho de satisfação e prazer moldou os olhos azuis de Máscara da Morte – Ela está mesmo nesta cidade?

-Sim... E acredito que a outra também, apesar de não sentir o cheiro dela...

-Excelente...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bronx, ala sul...**

Quando entrou pelo pequeno apartamento, de imediato sentiu o perfume masculino no ar. Seu cheio era inconfundível. Até mesmo porque havia sido um presente seu para aquele homem.

Acendeu a luz, para dar de cara com aqueles olhos castanhos a lhe fitar, não tinham um ar muito amigável. Suspirou, indo até a cozinha e tirando da geladeira duas garrafas, uma de cerveja, que entregou a ele. Então, se sentou na mesinha que ficava no centro da sala, de frente para ele.

-Vai me contar ou não? – ele perguntou, descruzando os braços e aproximando-se da jovem à sua frente, que tinha um ar cansado e preocupado.

-Alde, por favor... Eu... Eu não quero te envolver nessa parada, ok? Só vai te trazer problemas, e bem sérios...

-Mais problemas do que já tenho, Dandara? Difícil...

-Eu sei... – ela deixou sua garrafa de lado, pousando as mãos obre as pernas do caçador, olhando – o bem fundo nos olhos – Alde, eu... Se você se envolver nisso, poderá ser muito pior... Você pode morrer...

-Eu sei me cuidar, Dandara... – ele disse, tomando as mãos da vampira entre as suas – Mas isso é como um fardo para você, não é? O desenho que te mostrei hoje te deixou nervosa e apavorada... E eu nunca te vi assim antes... Dandara, por favor... Me deixe te ajudar...

-Alde, eu...

-Me conte tudo o que sabe... Eu quero te ajudar.

-Eu sei... – ela disse, por fim, dando um longo suspiro resignado, ele havia vencido mais uma vez com aquele jeitinho meigo e disposto – Eu vou te contar, Alde... Mas prometa que isso ficará entre nós... E que vai redobrar seus cuidados, certo?

-É tão grave assim?

-Sim... Você pode morrer por isso, Alde... E eu não quero perder você... Eu não vou suportar perder você...

Puxando o caçador para junto de si, Dandara o beijou, no que foi prontamente correspondida. E, com aquele gesto, lágrimas acabaram se misturando... Estava com medo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

No próximo capítulo, finalizaremos as apresentações dos personagens essa looooonga madrugada... Beijos a todos, povo!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

**Reviews... Amo!**

**AsianKung-fuGeneration: **Tb morri de rir com o ataque histérico de ciúmes... Quanto ao final... Bem, ele pode ser uma prova de que nem todos sobreviverão até que eu coloque o ponto final na fic...

**Darkest Ikarus: **Tessa é muito linda... E tão sofrida! Estou pensando em alguma coisa para deixar a moça um pouco mais animada... Quanto ao Dite, ele não veio para New York por causa dela...

**Black Scorpio No Nyx: **Eora é linda, logo a teremos no tempo presente...

**Pure Petit – Cat: **Eu já disse que tb amo o Dite muito mal e cruel, né... As gêmeas são lindas, mas não são tão fraternais quanto Prue e Phoe em DN... E quanto ao perigo... Logo, logo, Alde provará dele...

**Dani4asl: **Pronto, eis aqui mais um capítulo!

**BenToph: **Calma, Heaven aparece logo! E não sofra por antecipação, deixe para sofrer quando a desgraça acontecer...

**Mache – san: **Desliga o alarme de piriguete porque a Eora é como uma filha para o Dohko, ok? Fique calminha... Scarlet já, já aparece...

Mais um capítulo, vou manter esse ritmo de atualizações daqui para frente, toda segunda e terça que é quando tenho as noites livres para escrever... Beijos!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo V – Storm the Sorrow**

Capítulo escrito ao som de "Storm the Sorrow", do Épica

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bronx, ala sul...**

Alde e4stava sentado no sofá da sala do apartamento de Dandara, com as pernas sobre o mesmo, tendo a vampira entre seus braços. Encostada sobre o peito forte do caçador, ela ainda ficou um tempo em silêncio, até que decidiu contar tudo de uma vez. Limpando uma lágrima silenciosa que correu por sua face, ela suspirou e então começou a falar, lembrando-se de um tempo há muito distante...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Escócia, cerca de 200 anos antes...**_

_Estava inquieta aquela noite, tinha certeza de que Máscara da Morte desconfiava de alguma coisa, afinal, nunca gostara muito que fosse próxima dos demais vampiros e lordes de sua espécie... Mas com aquele homem era diferente. Ele partilhava de sua idéias e pensamentos e, assim como ela, não acreditava que humanos fossem meras peças de um jogo maior de poder, ou apenas alimento._

_Por isso estava ali, naquele casebre abandonado e uma das vilas que ficava ao redor do castelo do líder de seu clã. Havia dito que tinha um assunto muito sério a tratar com ela e que precisavam fazer algo para impedir uma grande desgraça que estava prestes a se abater sobre todos._

_Bateu duas vezes na porta e então ela se abriu. Entrando, ela a trancou por dentro e se aproximou de uma velha poltrona, de frente para uma lareira e ao lado de outra, onde o homem que a esperava estava sentado. Nunca vira aqueles olhos azuis tão sérios em sua vida..._

_-O que tem para mim, Saga? – perguntou, sentando-se na poltrona vazia. O rapaz a encarou por uns instantes, ainda se acostumaria com aquele jeito tão direto da vampira._

_-É algo muito sério, Dandara... Certamente já ouviu falar sobre Vladimir, o Primeiro, não?_

_-Claro que já... Máscara da Morte me contou sua história, disse-me que foi o primeiro vampiro de que se tem notícia e que todos nós somos seus descendentes..._

_-Sim e não... – a jovem vampira o olhou, sem entender – Somos considerados seus descendestes porque fomos transformados em seres da mesma espécie... Mas não possuímos seu sangue..._

_-Isso eu sei muito bem... Mas aonde quer chegar com esta conversa, Saga?_

_-Há poucos dias, eu e os demais lordes fomos convocados para uma reunião com nosso líder, Cristopher... – Dandara assentiu, se lembrava de Máscara da Morte comentar sobre a reunião – Era, na verdade, uma espécie de celebração... Por uma vida que acabara de chegar ao nosso tempo, em uma vila próxima daqui._

_-Celebrar... Um nascimento?_

_-Sim... Não um nascimento qualquer Dandara, mas de uma criança especial... Uma legítima descendente de Vladimir..._

_-O... O quê? Como... Como isso é possível, Saga?_

_-Eu não sei... Mas sei que nosso líder está se preparando para tomar esta criança para si e realizar um ritual... Um sacrifício de sangue... Esta criança é considerada a chave para nossa imortalidade, Dandara... E supremacia sobre toda e qualquer espécie..._

_-Inferno... – Dandara disse, baixando a cabeça, sentindo-se zonza de repente – Não há um meio de impedir isso de acontecer?_

_-Eu já me encarreguei de avisar a Irmandade sobre os planos de Cristopher, a criança já está com eles... Mas isso ainda é pouco... Nós precisamos dar um fim no livro também..._

_-Livro... Que livros? – os olhos de Dandara arregalaram-se – Está falando... Do livro... Dos manuscritos sombrios?_

_-Sim... Cristopher pode até conseguir pegar a criança, mas sem os manuscritos, não terá como realizar o ritual... Entende agora por que preciso de sua ajuda, Dandara? Não há vampiro ou humano mais silencioso e ágil do que você para conseguir colocar as mãos em algo tão precioso... E protegido..._

_Dandara encarou Saga por demorados instantes. Aquilo tudo era arriscado demais... Mas ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Fundação Graad, subsolo nível 2...**

Já estava ficando realmente entediada com aquela noite tranqüila e sem graça. Os canais de TV não passavam nada de interessante, os outros caçadores não tinham nada de novo para contar e a Barbie loira não estava ali para ela encher o saco... Aliás, onde Shaka tinha se metido que não o encontrava em lugar algum? Enfim... O fato era que a bela loira de cabelos curtos e olhos muito verdes estava quase enlouquecendo por ficar sem fazer nada ali, naquela sala. O pior era que a companhia também não ajudava em nada.

Sentada no outro sofá, com o olhar castanho perdido no nada, a jovem caçadora não dissera uma única palavra desde que sentara ali, há pelo menos umas três horas. A outra ficou um tempo a observar aquela figura, jurava que um dia iria entender como o bode velho do Shion ainda a mantinha ali, como parte da equipe, se ela não interagia com ninguém, não fazia nada e estava sempre calada e de olhar perdido no vazio.

-Coisas de Shion... – a loira disse para si mesma, lembrando-se ainda da outra "caçadora" que passava a maior parte do tempo trancada no quarto, recusando se alimentar ou interagir com os demais.

E lá estavam as duas, quando a loira viu uma figura masculina passar pelo corredor, em direção à biblioteca. Deixando a sala de TV, ela foi até lá, encontrando um rapaz de longos cabelos lilazes e olhos verdes profundos a procura de um livro. Parecia muito sério.

-Ei, Mu! – ela o chamou e o rapaz se virou, com cara de poucos amigos – O que está fazendo?

-Absolutamente nada que seja do seu interesse, Peace... Então, por que não volta para a sala de TV e continua fazendo companhia para a Heaven?

-Cê tá louco... Só se eu quiser criar raízes naquele sofá... Enfim, o Shion tá por aí? Quero falar com ele.

-Ele subiu até o escritório da Kido, no prédio da Fundação Graad. Acho que só volta amanhã.

-Saco! Eu vou dar um rolê por aí, então...

Dando um tchauzinho para Mu, Peace saiu. O rapaz pegou então um livro e se sentou em uma das poltronas, tentando se concentrar na leitura. Mas não seria nada fácil. Não naquela noite...

Haviam se passado exatos sete anos...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**East Village, New York...**

A calçada em frente à entrada da boate estava lotada, apesar de ser quase quarto horas da manhã... Afinal, todos queriam conhecer a Freedom, a casa noturna mais badalada de New York, os melhores DJs e shows sempre rolavam por ali.

Circulando entre os clientes, uma bela loira de cabelos lisos até a cintura cumprimentava a todos e sorria, alguns homens lançavam olhares um tanto lascivos para si. Se soubessem que estavam diante da mulher mais poderosa do lugar... Tão poderosa quanto os olhos azuis, com uma sombra acinzentada, que pareciam uma tempestade em alto mar. Scarlet Dragomir era uma das sócias da Freedom, idealizadora do local e do nome da boate... Um lugar onde todos eram livres para se divertir, curtir e azara, independente de serem humanos. Ou não...

Ah, sim, ela sabia da existência de vampiros na cidade. E a responsável por essa descoberta estava sentada em um dos sofás do lounge, aos beijos com um rapaz sarado que conhecera há pouco.

-Você é maravilhosa, Louise... – ele disse, rouco, inebriado com os beijos da jovem em seu colo.

Louise sorriu, e, por um momento se afastou, brincando com uma mecha de seus longos e lisos cabelos negros. Os olhos, da mesma cor, estavam começando a ganhar um brilho avermelhado e ela então aproximou seus lábios de uma das orelhas do rapaz e perguntou a ele, em um sussurro.

-Qual é mesmo seu tipo sanguineo, meu querido?

-É... B+... Mas por que quer saber?

-Não importa... – ela disse, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço do rapaz, que parecia anestesiado... Até sentir aquela dorzinha leve, de uma mordida...

-Senhorita Dragomir! – um dos seguranças chamou Scarlet, que se afastava da área do lounge para o bar – A senhorita precisa vir comigo... A Condessa não me parece bem...

-Céus!

Acompanhada do segurança, Scarlet voltou para seu escritório, onde havia deixado sua amiga, a "Condessa" Anne sozinha, perdida com seus pensamentos e mágoas. Quando a encontrou, a mesma estava deitada no sofá, muito mais pálida do que um vampiro normalmente aparentava, até mesmo seus cabelos alaranjados estavam quebradiços e seus olhos azuis, sem brilho algum. Mal dava para visualizar o anel vermelho quer se destacava nas pupilas.

-Anne! Anne, você está bem? – ela se ajoelhou aos pés do sofá – Anne! Merda, sua maluca... Há quanto tempo não se alimenta direito, hein?

-Não sei... Minha cabeça... Dói muito...

-Droga!

Sacando um celular da bolsa que estava sobre uma cadeira, Scarlet fez uma ligação rápida. Que foi atendida no primeiro toque.

-Shion, Scarlet falando... Anne está aqui na Freedom, mas não está passando nada bem... Pode vir buscá-la? Ótimo... Te espero no escritório...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Fundação Graad, subsolo nível 4...**

Treinar com Saga era sempre muito bom para Angelique, ele tinha uma técnica perfeita e era um excelente professor, não se furtava a simplesmente bater ou extravasar, parava a todo momento para explicar um novo golpe ou corrigir possíveis erros da vampira em algum ataque ou defesa.

Gostava dele, era um grande amigo. Tão diferente do outro...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Paris, cerca de 150 anos atrás...**

_Aquela noite parecia diferente, a atmosfera no Le Moulin estava mais alegre, mas festiva, mais... Sensual. Sempre sorrindo, Angelique atendia as mesas próximas ao grande palco principal, quando um dos clientes pediu-lhe que fosse até os camarins, precisava falar com uma das garotas que havia acabado de se apresentar._

_Angelique atendeu prontamente o pedido e quando retornava ao salão, passou pela mesa de número 20. E então sentiu um leve puxão em seu braço, quando se voltou para o ocupante da mesa, foi inevitável um suspiro de admiração. Nunca tinha visto olhos tão azuis, um rosto tão másculo e marcante, aqueles cabelos negros e rebeldes... Era um homem realmente maravilhoso._

_-A senhorita... – ele disse, sorrindo – Tem companhia para esta noite?_

_-Ah, eu... Sinto muito, eu sou apenas a garçonete, senhor..._

_-Uma pena... – ele sorriu mais ainda e Angelique achou que iria derreter mirando aquele sorriso – Eu realmente iria adorar ter a sua companhia por esta noite..._

_Pisando os olhos, confusa, Angelique parecia não acreditar. Ele queria a companhia... Dela? Procurou com um olhar o chefe das garçonetes, ele estava próximo e assentiu. Então, deixando a bandeja que carregava e o avental com uma outra garçonete, Angelique se sentou à mesa daquele homem maravilhoso._

_-Qual o seu nome?_

_-Angelique, senhor._

_-Angelique... Um anjo... Não poderia haver nome mais apropriado à sua beleza, senhorita... Eu me chamo Kanon..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bronx, ala sul, dias atuais...**

Aldebaran estava extasiado. Atordoado. Perplexo. Uma série de outros sentimentos tomavam conta de si ao final do relato de Dandara. Algumas coisas começavam a fazer sentido agora.

-Então... O Saga entregou os manuscritos que você roubou para um amigo indiano, quer o escondeu e lacrou com um feitiço hindu... – Dandara assentiu – Agora eu entendi qual era a do Asterion...

-O que tem o Asterion a ver com essa história?

-Quando o encontrei, ele estava em uma rua do Brooklyn, onde vive uma pequena comunidade indiana... Ele era um farejador, certamente estava atrás do livro...

-Merda! Isso é sério, Alde? – Dandara se levantou de repente, muito mais nervosa do que no início.

-Sim, mas... Por quê? O que mais você tem para me contar, Dandara?

-Ah, Alde... – ela segurou a cabeça entre as mãos – A coisa é pior do que eu pensava... Se o livro realmente estiver em New York... Nós teremos problemas sérios...

-Dandara, sem rodeios... Do que está falando?

-Eu... Eu não me aproximei da Faith à toa , Alde... E muito menos ficamos amigas sem interesse algum da minha parte... Eu... Eu fiz para vigiá-la... Protegê-la...

-Como assim?

-A vida dela... Está diretamente ligada à criança, Alde...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eu sei que prometi apresentar todas as personagens que faltavam, mas como restam somente humanas, resolvi deixar para o próximo, com o dia amanhecendo e novos mistérios surgindo... Beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Gente, muito obrigada pelos reviews, li todos, mas não tive tempo de responder novamente, quase não tive tempo para escrever este capítulo tb...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo VI – El Problema**

Capítulo escrito ao som de "El Problema" de Ricardo Arjona, tema de Aldebaran e Dandara

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Edifício do Daily News, Time Square...**

O turno estava chegando ao fim, as matérias para a edição do meio dia do jornal estavam todas prontas. Faith terminava de guardar suas coisas nas gavetas de sua mesa, Aileen já havia feito o mesmo. Restava apenas esperar pelo fim do expediente, quando poderiam finalmente ir para casa e descansar. Ou melhor, Faith iria descansar, porque Aileen não iria dormir tão cedo... Certamente Aiolia a estava esperando, pronto para um interrogatório completo.

No entanto, Faith não planejava ir para casa de imediato, tinha intenção de ir até o Bronx. Não sabia explicar direito, mas sentia uma vontade inexplicável de ir ver Dandara e conversar com a amiga...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bronx, ala sul...**

Logo iria amanhecer, Aldebaran constatou, observando o céu da janela do apartamento de Dandara. A vampira já estava dormindo em sua cama, o caçador fechou então a veneziana e acionou uma trava especial, que isolava toda e qualquer tipo de luz natural dentro daquele quarto. Acendendo um pequeno abajour, ele se sentou ao lado da jovem e fez-lhe um pequeno carinho no rosto, Dandara remexeu-se um tanto, mas não acordou. Ele suspirou.

-Tantas coisas, não é meu amor? – ele disse baixinho, mais para si do que para a vampira propriamente dita – Mas não se preocupe... Eu estarei com você nessa... Nenhum vampiro vai sequer se aproximar da Faith... Ou mesmo dos manuscritos, eu prometo...

Mas ele sabia que aqueles não eram os únicos problemas. Dandara havia lhe contado tudo. Havia outras duas pessoas que precisavam ser encontradas, e com urgência, mas... Não fazia ideia de onde poderiam estar. Ou mesmo se estavam em New York.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Escócia, 200 anos antes...**_

_Por questões de segurança, Valerie e a criança permaneciam sob a custódia da Irmandade e proteção pessoal de Oliver, o melhor caçador que havia, um homem dedicado ao extermínio dos vampiros desde sua adolescência. Porém, algo estava para acontecer..._

_O dia havia acabado de amanhecer, a criança ainda dormia em seu berço. Valerie acordara e notou que estava sozinha, Oliver não estava mais ali. Estranhou, geralmente era ele quem a despertava todas as manhãs..._

_Trocou-se rapidamente e procurou por ele em todo casarão, até que o encontrou no jardim, sentado na mureta da fonte principal. Parecia pensativo. E um tanto triste._

_-O que foi, Oliver? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz._

_-Aconteceu... – ele disse, encarando-a por um breve momento – O norte está com problemas, a Irmandade ordenou que eu parta imediatamente para ajudar... _

_-Mas... E eu? E a menina? Como vamos ficar aqui, sozinhas?_

_-Não estarão sozinhas, Valerie... Deixarei meus homens de confiança tomando conta de vocês duas... E eu voltarei logo, eu prometo._

_Um beijo, molhado pelas lágrimas. Naquele mesmo dia, Oliver partiu, rumo ao norte... Mas não voltou logo, como havia prometido à Valerie..._

_Três meses depois, um mensageiro do norte trazia a terrível e triste notícia... __Oliver estava morto._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**East Village, New York...**

Apesar de as ordens serem para barrar qualquer um que tentasse entrar pela ala administrativa sem portar crachá ou autorização para tanto, aquele homem nunca era parado pelos seguranças. Praticamente correndo, os longos cabelos verdes esvoaçando para trás por conta disso, ele seguiu pelo corredor até chegar ao escritório principal da Freedom, onde entrou antes mesmo de bater à porta ou pedir licença.

Scarlet já o aguardava, sentada no chão, aos pés do sofá onde Anne estava deitada, quase desmaiada.

-Obrigada por vir, Shion, eu... Eu não sabia o que deveria fazer.

-Eu que agradeço por me avisar, Scarlet... Vamos Annita, vamos voltar para a Fundação.

-Não me chame assim... Eu não quero ir... Me deixe aqui...

-Não está em condições de exigir alguma coisa... Me ajude com o vestido dela, Scarlet.

Shion ergueu a jovem no colo, que tentou protestar, mas era em vão. Ajeitando o vestido da amiga para que não se enrolasse nas pernas daquele homem, Scarlet o acompanhou até o carro. Ele agradeceu e partiu imediatamente, foram poucos minutos até chegar à garagem subterrânea desconhecida da Fundação Graad.

Entrando em um dos quartos destinados aos moradores do lugar, ele deitou a jovem em uma cama. Saiu por alguns minutos e então voltou, trazendo uma taça cheia de um líquido vermelho e viscoso.

-Eu... Não vou... Beber... Isso...

-Se não quiser beber, esteja certo de que eu farei questão de enfiar na sua goela abaixo! – ele disse, sem cerimônia alguma, forçando Anne a beber todo conteúdo, ela bem que tentou cuspir, mas Shion era mais forte e a fez tomar todo o conteúdo.

Aos poucos, ela parecia melhorar, mas ainda estava um tanto fraca. E ele, deixando a taça sobre um criado mudo, parecia nervoso.

-Você tem noção de que cancelei uma reunião importante com a Kido por sua culpa, Annita?

-Já disse para não me chamar assim... E foda-se você e a Kido... Era só ter me deixado lá na Freedom.

-Ter te deixado morrer, você quer dizer.

-Tanto faz. Me deixe sozinha, Shion, anda! Saia logo daqui!

Contrariado, Shion saiu do quarto, deixando Anne sozinha. Quando a porta bateu e se fechou, a vampira se jogou sobre os travesseiros. Merda! Aquilo não era vida...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Departamento de Polícia de New York, divisão de homicídios...**

Já havia saído do necrotério, a sala estava toda limpa, os três corpos do turno da madrugada estavam identificados. Mas o segundo corpo ainda intrigava a Dra. Watson... Nunca vira nada parecido com aquilo, a causa da morte só poderia mesmo ser uma hemorragia, havia pouco sangue no corpo, mas... Nenhum órgão rompido, nenhuma pancada forte ou artéria entupida. Nada.

Tirando o jaleco, ela o guardou no armário que ficava no subsolo e se sentou em um banco metálico em um dos corredores, massageando a nuca. Aquilo a estava deixando louca!

-Algum problema, Eva? – perguntou-lhe uma jovem de cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados e olhos verdes e felinos, que chegava ao local naquele momento, abrindo o armário ao lado do da médica.

- Ah, oi Christila... Eu não sei bem... É uma autopsia que fiz hoje que me deixou intrigada.

-Como assim?

-Era um homem, cuja causa da morte foi hemorragia, mas não havia nenhum órgão rompido ou sinais de pancada... De diferente, ele tinha somente duas marcas no pescoço.

-Estranho... – a outra suspirou, sentando-se ao lado da doutora – Olha só, Eva, eu vou te dizer uma coisa... E isso porque não quero te ver acabar como o legista que trabalhava aqui antes de você.

-O que quer dizer, Christila?

-Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece... O médico legista que estava aqui antes, o Dr. Nolan, já havia percebido algo de errado antes, mas... Ele ficou intrigado com os corpos que chegavam aqui com essa característica e resolveu pesquisar e... Bom, no fim, ele disse que esse tipo de coisa só poderia ser obra de vampiros.

-Vampiros? – a Dra. Watson disse, em tom de descrença.

-Pois é, ninguém aqui deu crédito, mas ele insistia que era verdade. Ele foi afastado do trabalho por algum tempo e depois acabou pedindo transferência para outra cidade, onde ele disse que ficaria longe dessas criaturas e seguro.

-E o que acha disso?

-Bem... – Christila ponderou por um instante – Eu o acompanhei até seu afastamento e, para ser sincera, não consegui identificar nenhum tipo de transtorno mental grave. Dr. Nolan sempre foi um excelente médico legista e nada em sua conduta de trabalho o tornava repreensível ou estranho.

-Pode ser, mas eu não acredito nesse tipo de história, pode ficar tranqüila... Até mais tarde, Christila.

-Até!

Despedindo-se da psicóloga forense, a Dra. Watson foi para seu carro, decidida a esquecer aquilo. Vampiros? Seria muito difícil convencer uma ex-combatente do Afeganistão a acreditar em uma história louca como essa...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**West Village...**

Era um casarão no estilo vitoriano ou algo assim, muito antigo, provavelmente propriedade de alguma família muito rica que se recusava a vender o terreno para especulação imobiliária. Era cercado por muros altos, o portão negro era feito de ferro fundido e protegido por um sistema de alarmes potente. Havia um jardim bem cuidado, assim como a fachada, cuja pintura estava muito bem limpa. Mas não havia ninguém naquela casa. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

Não era um casarão desabitado. Fasto era que seus moradores tinham hábitos um tanto... Peculiares. Três andares, considerando-se o térreo, onde ficavam a cozinha, copa, salão de festas, sala de jantar, hall de entrada e dependência de empregados. O acesso aos primeiro andar era feito por uma escada dupla, que subiam pelas laterais do hall e terminavam em dois corredores. No da direita, quartos, todos com banheiro privativo e a suíte principal ao fundo, que contava ainda com uma ante-sala. No corredor da esquerda, biblioteca, sala de reuniões, sala de TV, um pequeno salão para jogos e outro onde havia uma pequena academia. E, no final, a escada de acesso ao terceiro andar, um sótão transformado em sala de reuniões para grandes encontros, com escritório e equipamentos de monitoramento de última geração.

Todas as janelas eram hermeticamente fechadas, assim como suas portas. Nenhum único vestígio de luz natural era capaz de entrar naquele casarão. E, prestes a entrar pela porta da grande sala de reuniões, um belo homem de feições muito sérias. Seus olhos dourados, da mesma cor que seus cabelos curtos e um tanto desalinhados, pareciam não conter emoção alguma. Duas batidas na porta, até ouvir a permissão para entrar.

Sentado à mesa ao fundo, confortavelmente instalado em uma cadeira de couro negro, um outro homem o aguardava. Ti8nha cabelos castanhos curtos e bem aparados, os olhos eram da mesma cor, levemente puxados, talvez tivesse ascendência oriental. Indicou ao outro a cadeira em frente, mas o primeiro preferiu se manter de pé, os braços cruzados em suas costas.

-O senhor mandou me chamar, mestre Dohko?

-Sim, Radamanthys... tenho um assunto muito sério a tratar com você... Acho que... Bem, acho que ainda não soube da morte de um deus discípulos, esta noite.

-Um dos meus homens? Qual deles, senhor?

-Asterion... Foi surpreendido por um caçador quando estava em missão no Brooklyn.

A menção à morte do discípulo fez Radamanthys apertar os lábios, mas nada além. Não podia se deixar levar por emoções baratas.

-Foi para isso que o senhor mandou me chamar, mestre?

-Não exatamente... Asterion morreu em uma importante missão que lhe confiei, mas ela não foi terminada... E não posso correr o risco de perder mais homens antes de ela ser concluída, por isso lhe chamei até aqui Radamanthys. Você é um dos lordes e também um dos melhores farejadores que tenho... Quero que termine a missão dada para Asterion.

-E qual seria esta missão?

Dohko estendeu ao rapaz um desenho, de um livro muito antigo.

-Preciso que encontre este livro para mim, Radamanthys, assim como a pessoa que o guarda e traga a ambos para mim... Se Asterion estava no Brooklyn, é porque tinha pistas do paradeiro de ambos naquele bairro.

-Eu o farei, mestre... – Radamanthys assentiu, dando as costas para Dohko. Mas, antes de sair, se voltou mais uma vez ao mestre – Senhor, eu... Eu gostaria de pedir permissão para ir atrás do caçador que matou Asterion.

-Não se preocupe, Radamanthys... Eu já encarreguei um dos outros lordes dessa missão. E, acredite, ele não irá falhar... Não contra esse caçador.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bronx, ala norte...**

Eram quase seis horas da manhã, o sol já começava a despontar no horizonte. O despertador começou a tocar, insistente, até a figura feminina e preguiçosa desligar o danado. Cambaleante, ela foi até o banheiro e ligou a ducha, a água quentinha caiu sobre os cachos laranjas tão claros que pareciam loiros, os olhos cinzentos ainda estavam meio embaçados de sono. Um banho rápido para acordar, uma xícara de café forte e ovos e pronto, estava pronta para mais um dia de trabalho.

Como seu carro estava na oficina, teve que chamar um táxi, que chegou rápido, afinal, não podia se atrasar de jeito nenhum, tinha uma reunião importante logo pela manhã.

-Bom dia, Cris! Para o escritório? – perguntou a sorridente motorista, quando a outra entrou no carro.

-Hoje não, Surya... Tenho uma reunião com um escritor e seu agente em um prédio próximo ao Central Park, aqui está o endereço – ela disse, entregando um papel à motorista – Sou sua última passageira de hoje?

-Graças a Deus, Cris... Estou tão cansada, não vejo a hora de ir para casa!

Dando a partida, o carro seguiu viagem. E a jovem Cristina Redfield tinha certeza de que fecharia mais um excelente contrato para a editora quer trabalhava.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Catedral de Saint Patrick, Quinta avenida...**

Aquela hora a primeira missa do dia não havia começado ainda e poucas pessoas se acomodavam nos bancos de madeira. Em uma das primeiras fileiras, um jovem casal estava sentado, ou melhor, o rapaz de longos cabelos verdes claros e impressionantes olhos laranja estava sentado, observando os vitrais do lugar, enquanto sua companheira estava ajoelhada ao chão, o hábitos de freira deixava entrever apenas a franja loira, ela mantinha os olhos cinzentos fechados.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ela fez ergue a cabeça e fazendo o sinal da cruz, se sentou ao lado do companheiro no banco de madeira.

-Até que enfim... Demorou demais essas sua reza, Marie – Therese!

-Mais respeito, estamos na casa do Senhor, Fenrir! Além do mais, eu não poderia deixar de fazer minha oração matinal diária...

-Acho que temos coisas mais urgentes para nos preocuparmos do que uma reza...

-Se não leva a sério a batina que usa... – ela apontou a vestimenta do rapaz – Ao menos respeite a minha fé. Venha, vamos procurar pelo padre Minos...

Levantando-se sem fazer barulho, os dois jovens foram para os fundos da catedral, carregando algumas malas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bronx, ala sul...**

Quando Faith chegou ao prédio onde Dandara morava, o sol já havia nascido. E, ao se aproximar do edifício, ela viu Aldebaran sair e foi ao encontro do caçador.

-Bom dia, Alde!

-Ah, bom dia Faith... – ele a abraçou – Veio ver a Dandara?

-Sim, eu precisava falar com ela.

-Bem... Ela está dormindo agora, não estava muito disposta sabe? – o rapaz mentiu – Por que não a deixa descansar e liga mais tarde para conversar com ela?

-Mesmo? Puxa, então vou fazer isso... Até mais, Alde.

-Não quer uma carona até seu apartamento?

-Não precisa, eu vou a pé mesmo... Tchau! Se cuida, Alde!

Jogando um beijo para o amigo, Faith saiu andando pela rua. Alde a acompanhou com o olhar até ela sumir de sua vista e então entrou no carro. Tinha algumas coisas urgentes para fazer, iria voltar para casa para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Seu trabalho estava apenas começando...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Fundação Graad, escritório de Saori Kido, prédio principal...**

Shion já estava à espera da jovem Kido quando ela chegou, tinha um semblante muito sério e seus olhos azuis pareciam pesados. Até mesmo suas roupas, um terninho preto, era mais sóbria do que o costume e os longos cabelos lavanda estavam presos em um coque. Ela se sentou em sua cadeira, Shion fez o mesmo na cadeira em frente.

-Eu sinto pela reunião desta madrugada, Saori, mas não podia deixar de atender ao chamado de urgência que recebi... O que tem para me contar, parecia muito preocupada.

-E estou, Shion, muito... E ficará também quando souber o motivo.

-Não entendi.

-Nosso informante especial me procurou na noite de ontem, com uma séria notícia... Dohko convocou os lordes vampiros para uma reunião aqui, em New York.

-Os lordes vampiros? – Shion alterou um pouco seu tom de voz – Todos eles?

-Sim... Afrodite veio da Suécia em um vôo esta madrugada, Camus chegará em breve da França... Os demais já estão pela cidade... Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe Shion?

-Sei... Dohko pretende realizar a reunião que foi interrompida pela Irmandade, há 200 anos na Escócia... Mas para isso ele precisa da criança... E do livro... E também de duas pessoas que...

-Eu sei de tudo isso, Shion... Segundo nosso informante, Dohko sabe que tudo que precisa para realizar o ritual está aqui, na nossa cidade. Ele tem pistas sobre o paradeiro dos manuscritos e Shura, um dos lordes, está no encalço de uma das pessoas essenciais para realização do ritual... Falta apenas descobrir onde está a criança e a outra pessoa, mas não levará muito tempo para isso...

-Entendi... Falarei com nossos melhores homens e os colocarei no encalço dos lordes... Talvez Dandara possa nos ajudar também.

Agradecendo Saori pelas informações, Shion a cumprimentou e já estava de saída quando ela o chamou de volta.

-Shion, apenas me diga... A criança... Ela está segura?

-Sim, Saori... Não há meios de Dohko chegar até ela, eu posso garantir.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

E finalizamos as apresentações, logo Camus chegará e a ação já pode começar a correr, uhu! Beijos a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Pessoal, li cada review e cá estou com um novo capítulo da fic... Beijos a todos e rá, enganei boa parte de vocês... Faith não é a criança...

Mache – san: Sangue... Logo teremos muito sangue por aqui... Prometo que a espera vai valer a pena!

Jules Heartilly: As cenas da Eva e da Christila eu amo escrever... Sou uma fã confessa de CSI!

Notte di Luce: E o Camus chegou!

: A gente tenta equilibrar os pratos, pelo menos... E neste aqui, mais alguns vão girar e girar...

Girtab Scorpii: Shion ainda vai dar algumas bolas foras antes de acertar de fato alguma coisa... E logo, logo a Eva encontra um vampirão que vai deixar ela muito bolada...

BenToph: Olha o Camus aqui, mocinha...

Krika Haruno: Pois é, a Faith não é a tal criança... Alguma aposta de quem seja? Logo, logo a Cris topa com o Kanon por aí...

Pure Petit – Cat: Você sabe quem é a criança? Se disser para todo mundo perde a graça, mas para mim não, afinal, eu sei quem é!

Black Scorpio No Nyx: E a Eora terá sim um papel muito importante nessa história toda, logo você verá...

Darkest Ikarus: Eu tb adoro personagens no estilo da Eva e da Marie... Elas serão fundamentais para a trama, assim como a Tess... Estou escrevendo uma cena muito sensual para ela que ta ficando bacana... E a música que te pedi, vou usar no próximo capítulo...

Boa leitura!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo VII – Heroes**

Capítulo escrito ao som de "Heroes", David Bowie, o segundo tema de Aldebaran e Dandara

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Garagem subterrânea, Fundação Graad**

Peace carregava uma caixa instrumental, estava atrasada para a faculdade de música. Mascando chicletes, ela parou ao lado de seu carro, um Audi A6 preto todo insufilmado, mas, quando tencionava abrir a porta, percebeu que estava sem as chaves.

-Merda! Vou ter que voltar para o nível 2... Saco!

Porém, quando dava a meia volta para retornar, viu um outro carro vindo pela garagem, um porsche prata. Sorriu, ele não recusaria uma carona. Não para ela. Quando o carro vinha pelo corredor, já fazendo a curva para estacionar, a jovem o interceptou. Dando a volta, ela abriu a porta de trás e colocou sua caixa ali e depois entrou pela porta do passageiro. O motorista a olhou, sem entender nada e com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

-O que está pretendendo, Peace? – perguntou o homem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis límpidos, que as fitava.

-Estou atrasada para a faculdade e você ainda nem desligou o carro, Shaka... Uma combinação perfeita, não acha?

-Não sou motorista de táxi.

-Não é... Mas saiu sem avisar o Shion e ninguém sabia onde estava... Não vai querer que eu diga para o bode velho que a sua história de que saiu para caçar era só uma desculpa, não é.

-De onde tirou essa idéia, Peace?

-Você saiu e deixou sua besta para trás, Shaka... Aquela portátil, que carrega no bolso interno do casaco.

-Eu não acredito quer mexeu nas minhas coisas...

Dando a partida no carro, Shaka saiu, com Peace ao seu lado dando um pequeno sorrisinho vitorioso...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Central Park, entrada da 72ª street...**

Gostava de ir até aquela parte do Central Park, era uma das mais calmas e sossegadas do local. Caminhava sempre por uma pequena trilha, até chegar à beira do lago e então se sentava em um dos bancos de madeira e ficava por ali horas e horas, pensativo. Era também um excelente lugar para resolver certos problemas de cunho pessoal sem ser incomodado por ninguém.

E lá estava ele, mas não ficou muito tempo sozinho. Logo, um outro rapaz, de cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos da mesma cor, mas com nuances azuis, apareceu e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Se marcou um encontro aqui nesse lugar, é porque a coisa é séria e pessoal, não?

-Muito séria, Aiacos. Preciso de sua ajuda para um servicinho extra.

-O que quer que eu investigue, Aldebaran?

-Não é uma investigação, detetive... Eu preciso de uma lista de nomes que você pode encontrar no sistema de registros da polícia de New York.

-Casos antigos, algum procurado ou preso recentemente?

-Não. Eu preciso de uma lista com os nomes das famílias que fazem parte da comunidade indiana do Brooklyn. Sei que todo imigrante, quando chega à New York, tem que realizar um registro e mantê-lo atualizado. Eu preciso dessa lista de registros.

-Isso vai dar trabalho... Para quando precisa disso?

-O mais rápido possível, Aiacos... É de extrema urgência.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer... Amanhã, quando meu turno terminar, eu te ligo, ok?

-Ok.

O policial cumprimentou Aldebaran e foi embora, deixando o caçador sozinho. Ficou ali por mais algum tempo, até decidir seguir seu caminho. Mesmo sabendo que era extremamente perigoso, não deixaria de tentar fazer alguma coisa.

Ainda mais sabendo que Dandara estava envolvida.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Subsolo Fundação Graad, nível 2...**

Quando finalmente ligou seu celular, a primeira reação de Saga foi soltar um palavrão. Nada menos que 23 ligações perdidas, todas de um número restrito que aparecia no visor em caracteres criptografados. O número secreto de Dandara, que somente ele e Aldebaran possuíam.

O correio de voz registrava alguns recados, ele acessou o mesmo e ao ouvir um dos recados, encostou-se na parede até escorregar sentado no chão, visivelmente nervoso.

"_Preciso falar com você Saga, urgente... Dohko está armando algo, ele mandou um farejador para o Brooklyn... Os manuscristos... Eles estão em New York..."_

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Mesmo dia, algumas horas mais tarde...**

Conforme o prometido, Surya foi até o jornal e levou para Faith os ingressos para o musical do Spiderman, na primeira fila. Animada, a jovem jornalista tratou de pegar o celular e ligar depressa para alguém, que certamente iria estourar rojões quando soubesse o que ela tinha em mãos.

-Dandara? Te acordei?

-Lógico que não, você é a preguiçosa da dupla... O que foi?

-O que acha de um programa de meninas amanhã à noite? Jantar fora e depois ir ao teatro?

-Amanhã? – Dandara ponderou por um instante – Eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver, não sei se vai dar e...

-E se eu disser que tenho ingressos de primeira fila para o musical do Spiderman?

-Spiderman? – um segundo de mutismo – A que horas eu te pego no seu apartamento?

-Às sete, pode ser?

-Ok, até amanhã!

Desligando o celular, Dandara sentou-se no sofá de seu apartamento, com o desenho do livro em mãos. O que faria agora? Como poderia proteger Faith e garantir que os manuscritos não caíssem nas mãos de Dohko e dos demais lordes?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**West Village...**

A última vez que aquilo acontecera havia sido há 200 anos, na Escócia. Uma reunião de todos os lordes vampiros, mas que acabara de maneira mal sucedida, justamente por conta de um deles. Um dos mais poderosos e experientes entre os lordes, mas que traíra seus iguais, entregando nas mãos da Irmandade os manuscritos e a criança descendente de Vladimir.

Mas não importavam quantos anos se passassem, ele jamais iria desistir de ver a sua raça dominar os humanos e por conseqüência, cada canto deste mundo. Seu mestre morrera lutando por isso... E ele iria viver conquistando esse sonho.

Ficou ainda algum tempo em seu escritório, observando através das câmeras de segurança seus convidados sentados à grande mesa da sala de jantar, bebendo e trocando algumas poucas palavras entre si. Eram homens de grande valor em sua raça, cada um com suas habilidades e particularidades que os faziam únicos. E letais.

O mis velho entre eles era Kanon, o que estava sentado na primeira cadeira à direita da cabeceira da mesa. Tinha cerca de mil anos, segundo sua última lembrança. De origem grega, tinha traços marcantes e olhos azuis com nuances negras que pareciam contar histórias infinitas de sangue e morte. Conquistara seu espaço com muito esforço e luta, uma vez que era o irmão gêmeo do traidor de 200 anos atrás, Saga. Não tinha piedade, pena ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento considerado fraco. E, quando uma missão lhe era dada, nunca a deixava de cumprir. Nem que tivesse que ir até as últimas conseqüências para tanto.

À sua frente, estava Máscara da Morte. Vampiro de origem italiana, tinha cerca de 500 anos e seu verdadeiro nome era um mistério até mesmo para Dohko. Um homem de traços rudes e marcantes, e um olhar assassino que não saía de seu rosto. Morte era apenas o que se via e encontrava ao cruzar seu caminho. Sua alcunha lhe fora dada pelo mestre de Dohko, quando se deparou com aquele vampiro forte e sanguinário que tinha o hábito macabro de decapitar suas vítimas e guardar suas cabeças como troféus.

Ao lado de Kanon, Afrodite, o mais novo entre os lordes. Tinha 350 anos e era de origem nórdica, nascido na região onde hoje está a Suécia. Belíssimo, seus traços finos, pele muito branca, olhos claríssimos e boca de linhas perfeitas o faziam ser facilmente confundido com uma mulher. Uma beleza que facilitava muito as coisas para si, principalmente quando seus trabalhos envolviam algum tipo de infiltração ou busca de informações. Mas sua aparente delicadeza era apenas uma fachada para um assassino tão cruel quanto Máscara da Morte. A única diferença entre ambos é que ele não colecionava cabeças como o canceriano.

Sentado na cadeira em frente à Afrodite, observando uma pequena conversa entre outros dois lordes, estava Camus. Um vampiro de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, de origem francesa e cerca de 450 anos. Um homem de poucas palavras, que não sorria, parecia uma muralha de aço e gelo tamanha sua frieza. Letal e preciso. E com uma estranha relação de amizade com o vampiro sentado ao lado de Afrodite.

Milo. De origem grega, tinha 540 anos, traços marcantes e um jeito um tanto particular de ser. Não era soturno ou sombrio com os demais aparentavam ou realmente eram, sua personalidade tinhas traços mais espontâneos e por vezes evasivos. Entre todos os lordes, certamente não era o mais discreto, mas era extremamente ágil e preciso em suas missões.

À frente de Milo, estava Shura. Cerca de 600 anos, de origem espanhola, era um homem de olhar felino, como um predador à caça. Excelente farejador, sua força era lenda entre os de sua raça, assim como suas habilidades em manipular pessoas a seu favor e bel-prazer.

E finalmente, Radamanthys. Um vampiro de 620 anos, de origem inglesa, tão frio quanto Camus, porém, muito ligado à sua família, jovens vampiros transformados por ele, treinados para serem tão ou mais fortes que seu próprio mestre.

-Meus caros... – disse Dohko, entrando pela sala de jantar, tendo todas as atenções para si – O que acham de começarmos nossa noite com um brinde?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Bronx, ala sul...**

Dandara estava pronta para sair quando o barulho da porta do apartamento se abrindo chamou sua atenção. Ao sair do banheiro, viu Aldebaran parado junto ao sofá, com um leve sorriso ao vê-la vestida com aquela calça de couro e uma blusa de gola alta vermelha. Parecia uma caçadora, mas não de vampiros.

Uma predadora.

-Pretende sair esta noite?

-Na verdade, sim. Mas algo me diz que você não vai deixar, não é mesmo?

Aldebaran voltou a sorrir, aproximando-se de Dandara e enlaçando sua cintura, beijando primeiro o pescoço da vampira, ao passo que suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas esguias.

-Precisa mesmo sair?

-Quer saber... – ela sorriu, beijando-o – Não esta noite...

Pegando Dandara no colo, Aldebaran foi para o quarto da vampira. Não iria caçar naquela noite. Tudo o que queria e precisava era ficar ali, junto da mulher que um dia deveria ter matado, mas que seu coração escolhera dar uma chance.

Sem arrependimentos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Posso dizer uma coisa? Já estou emocionada esquematizando o próximo capítulo...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E aqui está mais um capítulo... Gostaria de agradecer a todos pelos reviews, só não respondo um por um pela pura falta de tempo, já que este capítulo aqui consumiu todo meu tempo livre... Confesso que chorei.

Bem, outras duas notas antes de iniciarmos de fato a fic. Primeiro, um agradecimento ao Ikarus, que me deu a sugestão da música que dá nome ao capítulo e me inspirou boa parte dele. Segundo, de fato existe na Brodway um musical do Spiderman, com músicas escritas pelo Bono Vox e The Edge do U2, mas não sei qual é o seu enredo, por isso, eu coloquei uma cena no musical que na verdade pertence à HQ do aranha e que correrá em paralelo com uma outra cena da fic, fundamental para seu desenrolar daqui em diante... Por tanto, não sei se de fato esta cena aparece no musical, ok?

Beijos e vamos ao capítulo!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo VIII – Love to the death**

Capítulo escrito ao som de "Love to the death", do Kamelot

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bronx, ala sul...**

Dandara dormia a sono alto, abraçada à Aldebaran. O caçador, por sua vez, estava acordado, olhando para o teto, pensativo. Precisava contar à Shion o que a vampira lhe dissera, se as coisas realmente esquentassem, precisariam de toda ajuda, mas... Como fazer isso sem expor demais Dandara e sua relação com Faith? Estava aí um ponto que Shion jamais entenderia...

Um apito soou, era o celular do caçador. Uma mensagem de Texto, enviada por Aiacos.

"_Consegui o que me pediu. Me encontre no mesmo local e horário, ao final do meu turno"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Central Park, horas mais tarde...**

-Aqui está... – disse Aiacos, entregando à Aldebaran um envelope branco – A lista das famílias indianas que vivem no Brooklyn.

-Obrigado, Aiacos... Mais uma que te devo.

-Pode deixar que eu sei como cobrar... Até mais.

Quando o detetive se afastou, Alde abriu o envelope e correu os olhos rapidamente pela lista. E, olhos bem treinados, logo se deteve em dois sobrenomes em específico.

-Merda... Agora não vai ter jeito, eu vou ter que contar ao Shion...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**West Village...**

A luz de velas de um candelabro iluminava o espaçoso quarto, embora ainda o mantivesse em uma certa penumbra. Sentado em uma poltrona de couro, segurando uma taça cheia de sangue, Kanon lia um livro. Ou melhor, há um bom tempo não lia uma única linha ali escrita. Estava pensando na reunião ocorrida durante a madrugada. Na missão que o mestre lhe confiara.

**-x- Flashback –x-**

_- Você, assim como Shura e Radamanthys, em um dos melhores farejadores que temos... Preciso que encontre uma pessoa para mim._

_-Eu a conheço?_

_-Não, mas isso não será um problema para você, Kanon... Você já teve contato com o sangue de alguém que pertence à família dessa pessoa..._

_-E de quem estamos falando?_

_-Do caçador..._

**-x- Fim do flashback –x-**

**Norte do Reino Unido, há cerca de 200 anos...**

_Estava fraco, sem força alguma coisa, o frio era insuportável. Sua visão já estava embaçada pelo sangue que corria por sua testa e por mais que quisesse se levantar e continuar lutando, não teria como. Braços, pernas, cada osso do seu corpo estralava, quebrados. Estava à mercê daquele homem._

_-Tenho que admitir que sua força é admirável, Oliver... – Kanon disse, abaixando-se até ficar ajoelhado ao lado do caçador, puxando sua cabeça para cima – Será que se beber do seu sangue, essa força pode ser absorvida pelo meu organismo?_

_Com uma única investida, Kanon mordeu o pescoço de Oliver. E o caçador, sem poder mais lutar, acabou morrendo pelas mãos do lorde vampiro..._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Fundação Graad, subsolo nível 2**

A pedido de Shion, os caçadores estavam todos reunidos na grande sala de reuniões, com exceção de Angelique que não morava na Fundação, Peace que estava na faculdade e Annita, que quase não deixava seu quarto.

-Esta reunião foi convocada pela Srta. Kido, em caráter de emergência... – Shion começou a falar, sentado à cabeceira da mesa – Dohko está tramando algo aqui em New York... Todos os lordes vampiros estão na cidade, reunidos com ele.

-Os lordes? – Saga perguntou, visivelmente nervoso – Até mesmo... Kanon?

-Sim...

-O que eles pretendem com esta reunião na cidade?

-Acredito que Dohko queira reviver a convocação milenar feita há 200 anos, na Escócia e que foi interrompida pela Irmandade.

-Está falando do ritual para domínio da espécie? – perguntou Aiolos – Mas como isso seria possível, se os elementos para tanto não estão reunidos e...

-Eles estão na cidade... – Aldebaran falou, adiantando-se à Shion. E de repente, todas as atenções estavam sobre si – Há duas noites, eu matei Asterion no Brooklyn e ele estava atrás disso aqui... – O caçador jogou sobre a mesa o desenho do livro – Os manuscritos que contém o ritual que Dohko precisa...

-Como sabe sobre isso, Aldebaran?

-Dandara me contou... Eu a procurei para saber do que se tratava esse desenho e ela me contou tudo sobre o ritual, a criança e as pessoas que Dohko necessita para dar cabo de sua intenção.

-Criança? E que pessoas são essas? – perguntou Aiolia, já ficando nervoso com tanta falação.

-A criança é descendente direta de Vladimir, o primeiro vampiro... E as duas pessoas que Dohko precisa são descendentes dos caçadores Seymour e Arthur, que fundaram a Irmandade e caçaram e mataram Vladimir. Nós temos que encontrá-las antes de Dohko e...

-Uma dessas pessoas já foi encontrada, pela Dandara... – mais uma vez o silêncio mortal e a atenção toda para Aldebaran – Ela a encontrou há algum tempo e desde então vêm mantendo uma relação de amizade... Seu nome é Faith Marie Anderson.

-Faith? A jornalista que trabalha comigo? Então ela... Ela sabe sobre a existência dos vampiros e caçadores na cidade?

-Sabe, mas não desconfia que você seja um de nós, Aileen... Ela sabe somente sobre mim.

-Bem... – Shion retomou a palavra – Embora eu não esteja nem um pouco satisfeito em saber de tudo isso somente agora, parece-me que temos alguma vantagem. Aiolos?

-Sim, senhor.

-Você cuidará da proteção dessa moça chamada Faith, junto de Aileen... Falarei com a Srta. Kido para conseguir te infiltrar no jornal, no mesmo turno de trabalho que ela. Shaka, você faz parte da comunidade indiana desta cidade, e ficará encarregado de descobrir onde estão os manuscritos, junto de Aiolia.

-Eu e o Buda? Isso é sacanagem, só pode...

-O mesmo para você.

-Não interessa se vocês gostaram ou não, será assim e ponto. Aldebaran, você continue verificando com a Dandara maiores informações, quando coisa que ela possa saber e nos ajudar. Saga, como você teve contato com o sangue tanto do descendente de Seymour como o de Arthur, você ficará encarregado de localizar o outro descendente que falta... Acho que Angelique pode ajudá-lo nessa missão.

-Ok... E quanto à criança?

-Deixem isso comigo... Estão dispensados.

Um a um, todos saíram da sala, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. Menos Mu e Haven.

-Vai mesmo me deixar de fora desta missão?

-Mu, por favor, não comece.

-Qual o seu problema, Shion? Não confia e mim para tanto?

-Não mais, Mu... – ele disse, simplesmente – E você sabe muito bem o porquê.

Um soco na mesa, que assustou Shion, mas sequer abalou Heaven. Então, sem desviar o olhar do irmão mais velho, ele falou, mas não diretamente à Shion.

-Ainda vai se arrepender de manter uma aberração em nosso meio...

Saiu, pisando duro e batendo a porta. Shion suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos. E então, em meio à tensão, a voz de Heaven foi ouvida pela primeira vez, mas sem emoção alguma.

-Ele me odeia.

-Não, Heaven... Ele só está... Está nervoso...

-Sete anos é muito tempo para alguém ficar nervoso...

-Deixe disso... Vá dormir e descansar, ok? Com os lordes reunidos em New York, teremos um número elevado de chamados esta noite...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Mesmo dia, horas mais tarde...**

Dezenove horas em ponto e Faith já estava na calçada em frente ao seu prédio, aguardando Dandara. Foi quando uma figura esguia, vestida para arrasar em um tubinho prata, cabelos trançados, maquiagem perfeita e saltos altíssimo saiu do prédio, parando ao lado da jovem. Também esperava por alguém.

-Mais cedo hoje, Tessa?

-Ah, oi Faith... É, tenho um jantar com um cliente, no centro de Manhattan... Sempre que ele está na cidade, me procura como acompanhante.

-Entendo... Bom jantar e... Bem, tome cuidado.

Tessa sorriu e ia responder, quando uma moto parou próxima as duas na calçada e o condutor tirou seu capacete.

-Vamos, Faith? Eu tô morta de fome! – disse Dandara para a amiga, piscando de leve e entregando um capacete para ela.

-Vamos logo que hoje a noite promete! Tchau, Tessa!

-Tchau... Divirtam-se!

Pouco depois, um Mercedez preto estacionou na calçada e Tessa entrou no carro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Fundação Graad, subsolo nível 2...**

Aldebaran estava na Fundação, comendo um sanduíche na cozinha, quando seu celular vibrou dentro do casaco. Mas não o que costumava usar e sim o de trabalho. Era uma mensagem dos informantes da Fundação, que haviam detectado atividade suspeita no Rockfeller Center.

Terminando de engolir o sanduíche, o caçador enviou uma resposta positiva ao chamado.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Nota: A partir daqui, não colocarei localização porque as cenas acontecerão em paralelo**

-Comi tanto que acho que vou dormir durante o espetáculo... – disse Faith para Dandara, sentando-se em sua poltrona na primeira fila do teatro.

-Pode dormir o quanto quiser, desde que não ronque, nem me atrapalhe! Cara, eu não acredito que finalmente vou assistir ao Spiderman! A Surya é a mina!

Chegando ao Rockfeller Center, Aldebaran estacionou seu carro em um local licenciado e se dirigiu à portaria do prédio, observando o entorno e também o alto dos prédios ao redor. Tudo parecia calmo. A não ser...

-Será que é a história dos filmes ou é um roteiro inédito? – cochichou Faith, já que as luzes estavam se apagando, indicando que o espetáculo começaria em um minuto.

-Bem que poderia ser a história dos quadrinhos que conta a origem do Spider... – Dandara respondeu, com os olhos grudados no palco.

Um vulto, no alto do prédio principal. E pelas vestes e velocidade que se movera, só poderia ser um vampiro. Com passos apressados, Aldebaran entrou pelo prédio e foi direto para o elevador, apertando o botão de acesso ao último andar, de onde seguiu por uma escada de incêndio até chegar à laje. Destravando uma besta portátil, ele seguiu pela laje, até porta de acesso se fechar atrás de si.

No palco do teatro, a história da origem do Spiderman, corria a cena em que o Tio Ben morria, baleado por um assaltante em fuga. O desespero de Peter era tão palpável, que Dandara parecia sentir o mesmo em sua poltrona.

Voltou-se para trás, mas não havia ninguém. Com a besta apontada para a frente, Aldeberan deu mais alguns passos, até que algo voou por cima de si, atingindo com força as suas costas. O caçador caiu no chão e a besta caiu de suas mãos, fora de seu alcance.

Quando tentou se levantar, um novo golpe, mais forte e preciso contra sua coluna, os ossos até estralaram. Então, ele ouviu uma voz, que soava sarcástica e cínica.

-Atendeu rápido ao meu chamado, caçador...

Intervalo do espetáculo, Dandara e Faith estavam no saguão de entrada, conversando sobre o que já haviam assistido, a jornalista bebia um mate batido. As duas riam, estavam realmente se divertindo.

Quando conseguiu ergue a cabeça, Aldeberan viu à sua frente o seu oponente. E imediatamente sua expressão se tornou raivosa.

-Máscara da Morte...

-Ah, então você se lembra de mim... Quanto tempo faz que não nos encontramos? Cinco anos? Ah, sim... Desde que Dandara me deixou de vez para ficar com você, maldito!

Um novo soco, seguido de outros tantos, até arrancar tanto sangue da face de Aldebaran que ele o cuspia em bolotas junto de saliva e carne. Nunca lutara com Máscara da Morte de fato e ele era muito mais forte e poderoso do que imaginava.

Tentou reagir, mas a rapidez do vampiro era impressionante, o caçador foi ao chão novamente com um chute em seu tórax quer lhe quebrou boa parte das costelas...

No espetáculo, a cena da luta final entre o Spiderman e o Duende Verde. Estavam no alto da ponte do Brooklyn, e o vilão tinha em mãos a jovem Gwen Stacy, namorada do herói. E, ciente de que Peter a amava mais do que a própria vida, o vilão a soltou no ar... Conseguiria o Spiderman salvá-la da queda?

Na poltrona, Dandara chorava, lágrimas silenciosas de sangue...

Chutes, socos, por todo corpo, não havia mais como reagir ou atacar, Aldebaran tinha todos os ossos do corpo quebrados ou trincados. Então, Máscara da Morte, que apenas puxava o ar com um pouco mais de força, parou. Parou e ficou observando caçador tossir, com dificuldades para respirar. Então, puxando por um dos braços, ele se aproximou da mureta de proteção da laje.

No teatro, tudo estava escuro, ouviam-se apenas gritos vindos do palco, o jogo de luzes dava a ideia de uma queda vertiginosa. Tensa, Dandara segurava com força os braços da poltrona.

-Nunca mais, caçador... Ela será sua... – Máscara da Morte riu, jogando Aldebaran sobre a mureta – Mas não se preocupe... Eu vou cuidar muito bem daquela vadia...

Quando as luzes do palco voltaram, Spiderman estava no chão, gritando. Abraçado ao corpo de Gwen. Não conseguira amparar a queda.

No Rockfeller Center, dezenas de pessoas gritavam de desespero e horror ao ouvir o barulho de algo pesado caindo sobre o jardim. Um corpo, todo ensangüentado.

As luzes do teatro se acenderam, era o fim do espetáculo. Enxugando as lágrimas, Dandara se levantou e saiu com Faith. Animadas, comentavam sobre o musical e já estavam no estacionamento quando o celular da vampira tocou. Estranhou, não era um número conhecido.

-Alô? Sim, Dandara falando... Polícia de New York? Sim, eu conheço um homem chamado Aldebaran... Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Ah, estou a caminho...

-O que foi? – perguntou Faith, depois de Dandara desligar o celular.

-Tenho que ir ao Departamento de Polícia... É sobre o Alde.

-Ok, eu vou com você... E eu conduzo a moto.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Pessoas, não briguem comigo, por favor... A morte do Alde era necessária para o andamento da fic e... Bom, aqui um outro aviso: isso significa que nem todos chegarão vivos até o fim, ou mesmo que teremos vampiros e vilões regenerados...

Beijos e fui!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Sim, povo, eu matei o Alde, mesmo ele sendo muito, mas muito gente boa... Foi com dor no coração, mas fiz! E quanto à Dandara, não se preocupem... Por mais fofolético que fosse o amor dos dois, não pretendo deixar nossa amiga vampira sozinha até o fim da fic...

E vamos ao capítulo, que é isso que todos estão esperando!

Ah, obrigada a todos pelos reviews, eu li tudo! Mas responder... O capítulo, mais o desafio hallowen e a fic de special guesta me consumiram tanto que acabei não respondendo um a um aqui no capítulo, mas prometo mandar replays para todos, ok?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo IX – Memories**

Este capítulo tb foi escrito ao som de Heroes, do David Bowie

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A Dra. Watson estava estarrecida, para se dizer o mínimo. Nunca, em toda sua carreira, tinha visto algo tão terrível e cruel. Podia ter toda frieza do mundo como médica, mas, naquele momento, lutava para que seus olhos não marejassem tanto. A autópsia de Aldebaran tinha sido a mais difícil que já realizara.

-Eva? Você está bem? – perguntou Christila, entrando pela sala da legista.

-Estou, Christila, eu só... Meu Deus, eu nunca vi tanta crueldade com um homem!

-O que aconteceu?

-Não há uma única costela inteira, até o coração dele foi perfurado pelos ossos do tórax. O baço e o pâncreas foram rompidos, assim como os pulmões. As articulações estão todas rompidas ou quebradas, os ossos da face afundados. O pior é que a maior parte das lesões foram antes da morte. Ele apanhou muito antes de morrer, asfixiado pelo próprio sangue... No mínimo uns cinco homens foram responsáveis por isso.

-Meu Deus... Mas o que este homem pode ter feito para ter tido uma morte tão cruel?

-Não faço ideia. Espero que a mulher para quem o Aiacos telefonou possa esclarecer alguma coisa.

-Por isso eu vim até aqui ver o corpo e conversar com você, sou eu quem vai acompanhar o detetive na primeira conversa. Só não faço ideia de como dar a essa jovem uma notícia como essa...

-Boa sorte, Christila.

Pouco depois, Dandara chegava o departamento de polícia, junto de Faith. Nervosa, ela foi direto para a recepção pedir informações quando viu Aiacos vir em sua direção, pelo corredor.

-Aiacos, o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem com o Alde?

-Melhor vir comigo, aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos.

-A Faith pode vir conosco? – ela perguntou, apertando a mão da amiga, algo lhe dizia que não seria bom ficar sozinha.

Aiacos assentiu e levou as duas amigas para uma sala reservada, onde costumavam realizar interrogatórios e onde a Dra. Christila já os aguardava. Dandara se sentou de frente para ela, já ficando nervosa.

-O que aconteceu com o Alde? Essa demora toda não está me cheirando bem.

-Senhorita Dandara, o senhor Aldebaran era seu marido?

-Namorado. Mas por que a pergunta?

-Uma rotina, apenas isso... Dandara, eu... Eu sinto muito... – disse Aiacos, baixando a cabeça, tantas vezes já havia dito aquelas palavras antes, mas nunca antes em uma situação que envolvia amigos.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Aiacos, Dandara logo entendeu tudo. Apertou com mais força a mão de Faith, que estava chocada. Olhou para Christila, como se perguntasse se acontecera o que realmente estava pensando.

-Alde... Ele está... Morto?

A doutora confirmou com um aceno, Aiacos olhou para a parede, era doloroso demais encarar Dandara. A vampira, muda, com o olhar que ficara vazio de repente, baixou a cabeça, Faith quis abraçá-la. Foram longos segundos até que ela reagisse.

-É... Mentira! – Dandara gritou, dando um pulo, a cadeira onde estava sentada voou longe com o impulso que ela dera – Mentira! O Alde não... Não pode ter morrido!

A raiva e a dor que sentiam eram tamanhas que Dandara socou a mesa metálica, afundando seu tampo, assustando Christila. De onde aquela jovem havia tirado tanta força?

-Srta. Dandara, se acalme, por favor...

-Cale a boca! Isso não pode ser verdade...

-Por que eu mentiria para você? – Aiacos falou, também se levantando – Alde era meu amigo, Dandara!

A voz dele soara tão firme que a vampira não tinha mais como duvidar. Chorando, sem se importar se as lágrimas eram vermelhas e assustariam Christila, ela se voltou para o vidro espelhado da sala de interrogatórios e socou o vidro, quebrando-o em milhares de pequenos pedaços. E estava pronta a socar a parede quando Faith segurou seu braço no ar, os olhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro, mas a sua voz soava decidida.

-Já chega, Dandara! – ela puxou a amiga para um abraço e então lhe falou ao ouvido – Pelo amor de Deus, se acalme... Quer que todos descubram quem é de verdade?

-Faith, eu... O que eu vou fazer... Sem ele?

-Eu não sei... Mas eu estou aqui, ok? Eu estou aqui...

Aos poucos, Dandara foi escorregando para o chão, abraçada à amiga. Com a respiração suspensa, Christila tentava entender o que havia acontecido ali, outros policiais estavam parados no corredor observando O estrago causado pela jovem.

-Vocês, voltem ao trabalho! Christila, nós vamos para outra sala, ok? E por favor, providencie um copo de água com açúcar para a Dandara.

Assentindo, a psicóloga saiu da sala. Ajudado por Faith, Aiacos levou Dandara até uma outra sala, quase a carregando no colo. Sentou-a em uma cadeira e se ajoelhou à sua frente, tentando ver seus olhos. Ela o encarou, perdida.

-Como... Como ele morreu?

-Dandara, não é uma boa hora para essa pergunta.

-Eu preciso saber... Por favor.

-Foi uma luta terrível, Dandara... – Aiacos disse, suspirando – Ele apanhou muito, antes de ser jogado do alto do Rockfeller Center. Encontramos seu corpo na calçada.

-Meu Deus... – exclamou Faith, horrorizada.

Dandara engoliu uma lágrima e então levantou os olhos. Sua expressão mudara da dor para o ódio em um simples instante.

-Se foi assim... Eu sei quem é o culpado. E eu juro que vou acabar com a vida dele!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A pedido de Dandara, Aiacos havia telefonado para a Fundação Graad para falar com Shion e lhe dar a notícia da morte de Aldebaran, que caíra como uma bomba sobre todos. Ciente de que Dandara não poderia cuidar da liberação do corpo e de todos os trâmites para o enterro, Shion ordenara que Mu fosse ao distrito policial e cuidasse de tudo. Quando chegou por lá, a vampira já não estava mais lá.

-Eu a liberei, uma amiga a levou para casa. – Aiacos informou, enquanto se dirigia com Mu ao necrotério.

Ao chegar ao local, o detetive o deixou sozinho. Mu, então, aproximou-se do corpo e descobriu o rosto do amigo. Apesar da violência contra ele e sua morte terrível, Aldebaran parecia sereno.

-A vida não é mesmo justa, meu amigo... – ele disse, de maneira um tanto amarga – Tantos que poderiam ir que não fariam falta! Mas eu vou descobrir que vampiro fez isso e vou matá-lo... Eu prometo...

-Com licença?

Um se voltou para a porta, de onde ouvira a voz feminina.

-Pois não?

-Sou a Dra. Eva Watson, a legista que cuidou da autópsia do Sr. Aldebaran Reis. Eu poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta, senhor?

-Mu.

-Ah, sim, Mu... O seu amigo tinha algum inimigo ou desafeto?

-Por que a pergunta?

-Bem, é que... A morte dele foi realmente atípica. Eu diria que se trata de um crime movido por um ódio muito grande e de alguém com a natureza violenta.

-Talvez. Bom, eu preciso ir, tenho alguns papéis referentes à liberação do corpo para cuidar.

Mu saiu, deixando a Dra. Eva sozinha com seus pensamentos.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A notícia da morte do caçador Aldebaran correra muito rápido por toda cidade, logo haviam vampiros comemorando, outros caçadores revoltados e uma excitação crescente em ambos os lados. Afinal, Aldebaran era uma dos mais experientes caçadores da Fundação, se morrera da maneira como havia sido dito, então... Só podia ter sido o trabalho de um dos lordes.

Movido pelo fato de que erra preciso se certificar de que ninguém, nem mesmo a polícia desconfiaria de quem poderia ter sido responsável pela morte do caçador, Radamanthys foi enviado por Dohko ao distrito policial para obter informações preliminares sobre a investigação. Dizendo que estava ali para registrar uma queixa de roubo de veículo, ele aguardava um policial atendê-lo, de ouvidos e olhos atentos a tudo e todos. E foi assim que captou uma conversa no final do corredor onde estava sentado.

-Detetive Aiacos?

-Pois não, doutora.

-Aqui está o relatório da autópsia do Sr. Aldebaran Reis. A causa oficial foi hemorragia interna, causada pelo rompimento de órgãos internos.

-Certo, vou anexá-lo ao relatório da investigação. Mais alguma coisa?

-Não, detetive. Eu apenas ainda estou tentando entender quem poderia ter cometido um assassinato tão cruel.

-Sinceramente, doutora, é melhor ir se acostumando. Acredite em mim, verá coisas até bem piores do que isso.

Aiacos saiu, indo para sua sala, deixando a doutora parada no corredor. E a atenção de Radamanthys sobre ela, totalmente imerso em seus pensamentos. Seria possível que fosse... Será?

_- x – Flashback – x –_

_O galpão parecia abandonado, mas seus sentidos extremamente aguçados lhe dizia que aquilo era somente uma fachada. Prova maior era o corredor que encontrara escondido atrás de um falso quarto de bagunças. Seguindo por ele, acabou por chegar a te um cômodo que parecia ser uma sala, trancado por uma pesada porta de ferro, que possuía uma janela de comunicação. Ele a abriu com cautela, o que poderia ter ali dentro?_

_E o que viu o deixou estarrecido. Havia uma mulher lá dentro, amarrada à uma cadeira, a cabeça estava tombada para trás, havia dezenas de cortes e hematomas por seus braços e rosto, e ela sangrava. Talvez já estivesse morta._

_Com um chute, a porta voou para dentro da sala, o barulho fez com que a jovem mulher se assustasse, mas estava tão fraca que sequer abriu os olhos. O rapaz então foi até ela, desamarrando-a e a pegou no colo, ela ainda respirava, mesmo que fracamente._

_Rápido, Radamanthys saiu daquela sala, precisava chegar logo à vila mais próxima, ou aquela jovem morreria._

_- x – Fim do flashback – x –_

-Senhor? Podemos registrar sua ocorrência?

A voz do policial trouxera Radamanthys de volta à realidade, ele balançou a cabeça por alguns instantes e então acompanhou o oficial até uma mesa. Mas a imagem da legista não lhe saía da mente...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Faith acompanhara Dandara até seu apartamento e por lá havia ficado, não queria deixar a amiga sozinha. Dera a ela um calmante, mesmo sem saber se aquilo faria efeito em uma vampira, mas mesmo assim tentara. E agora a amiga dormia feito uma criança, mas com o corpo todo dolorido pela dor e raiva que sentia.

No sofá da sala, a jovem tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Para ela estava muito claro que a morte de Alde fora causada por um vampiro, mas qual seria tão poderoso a ponto de conseguir quebrar e esfacelar todos os ossos do corpanzil do amigo? Sentiu medo, eles poderiam mesmo ser tão cruéis com humanos?

Na Fundação, Saga estava pensativo, as mesmas questões que rondavam a cabeça de Faith estavam na sua mente. Mas, ao contrário da jovem humana, ele tinha a resposta.

-Falei com o Shion, o enterro será pela manhã, sem velório ou qualquer demora. – disse Aiolos, entrando pelo quarto do amigo, encontrando-o sentado sobre a cama, encostado junto aos travesseiros.

-O que acha que houve?

-Meu palpite? Tenho certeza de que foi um dos lordes, Aiolos.

-Como pode saber?

-Pela violência empregada e também por causa da Dandara. Ela era "propriedade" de um deles, que jamais iria deixar uma traição impune. Ele só estava esperando o momento certo para atacar.

-De quem estamos falando?

-Máscara da Morte... – Saga respondeu, e Aiolos arregalou os olhos por um instante, conhecia a fama sanguinária do lorde – Mas, sinceramente, não acho que foi apenas isso que o motivou a matar o Alde.

-Acha que existe algo a mais por trás do ataque?

-Sim. Não se esqueça de que os lordes estão todos reunidos aqui em New York, eles sabem que tudo que precisam para realizar o ritual está na cidade. Talvez Máscara da Morte tenha ido atrás do Alde para obter as informações que possuímos.

-Então, ele poderia saber sobre a amiga da Dandara, a tal de Faith?

-Possivelmente.

Um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios de Aiolos, a gora mais do que nuca era imperativa sua missão. Teria que proteger a tal jornalista de nome Faith de todo jeito. Quem sabe até com sua própria vida.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Posso ser sincera? Odeio capítulos de transição, eles demoram para sair da cabeça e enrolam tanto para a ação... Mas sem eles, a fic não anda!


End file.
